


All Is Fair In Love and War

by lovealways21



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways21/pseuds/lovealways21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella returns to everything she left five years ago. But she's not the same person she used to be. Also, she's not alone. Who's Libby? And why is Bella suddenly back in Forks after all these years? Well, as it turns out supernatural beings aren't the only threats Bella has to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea my muse gave me. I must say, this is definitely very different than my usual stories.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. I only own the plot and the OC's that pop up in the story!

Everyone has their secrets, right?

Some have secrets that can destroy lives and [relationships](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9532418/1/All-is-Fair-In-Love-and-War). Like affairs and just plain old [cheating](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9532418/1/All-is-Fair-In-Love-and-War) on a boyfriend or girlfriend.

Some have secrets that can embarrass for life. Like an old embarrassing childhood memory that's been suppressed for as long as possible.

Then...there's me. The one with the secret that could kill. The fact that I've kept it this long...it's quite stupid on my part, but what's done is done. I can't think about the past. Only the present and future.

And, the present and future will be different. I will stop running and I'll prepare myself for the possibilities of my past catching up with me.

_**I'm going home.** _

I'm going home to the place I feel the safest.

I'm going home to all the ones that love me.

I'm going home to the ones that I regret leaving and that I love in return.

I'm going home to... ** _him._**  Well, if he'll have me. For all I know he could've imprinted. Or even without imprinting he could've moved on.

It's surely not going to rainbows and unicorns. I have a lot to make up for. I fully plan on doing so, too. Maybe having Libby by my side will help make it easier to prove to everyone that I've changed. That I'm not who I use to be. That I actually value my life with every fiber in my being now. That I've realized where I belong now.

_**Home.** _

The place where my past is just that...my past.

However, if and when it does catch up with me, like I know it will sooner or later, I will be ready to fight this time.

And, if I have to...I'll fight dirty.

After all, what's that one saying?

Oh, yeah...

_**All Is Fair In Love and War.** _

Come find us now you SOB!

_**I. Dare. You.** _


	2. Chapter 1 - There's No Place Like Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, in a way this chapter is just a filler/explanation chapter. More characters and interaction will come next chapter. But, for now, enjoy this short and basic look into the life of Bella from the past five years.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. I only own the plot and the OC's that pop up in the story!

It was a usual rainy day in Forks. The sun was hidden by clouds and water flew over the car like a momentary wet blanket as I drove through deep puddles doing the speed limit. A big smile had found its place on my face, for the time being, as I took in the familiar surroundings of the town I had once called home years ago.

It was a great feeling to finally be back in Forks after just a little over five years. I never realized how much I had actually missed Forks until I had passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign and so many feelings and memories came back to me. It really was great to be back.

I only wished that I could have returned sooner. But, unfortunately, that wasn't possible. I couldn't return too soon or the risk of being found would have been larger. And, I could not afford to let that happen. There was way too much riding on my decisions these days. They had to be as right as possible or else they'd cost me dearly.

It was a huge relief when just a few days ago, I finally got the go ahead from Alice that I could return to Forks. For now, she couldn't see anything bad happening. So, she thought it'd be okay for me to return like I had so badly wanted to literally for years now.

She told me that if she saw anything change that she'd let me know immediately so that I could take the proper cautions and actions. I was so grateful that after Edward and I decided to part ways, mutually...and after I did something that changed my life forever...that Alice still considered me her sister and helped me out the past five years.

Even Rosalie did. More so than ever. If the situation had been different I would have been so confused by her sudden like for me. But, I knew exactly why she did and what caused it. She always wanted kids of her own. So, therefore, when I was in said position, Rosalie had jumped at the chance to help me out with any and everything that I needed. The friendship and sister-like understanding between Rosalie and I started the day that I confided in her about what I had done and the result of it.

One night, after Edward and I got into a fight, about the usual thing...or should I say person we always fought about, I made the mistake of going to a dorm party and I drunkenly cheated on him. As a result of my drunken mistake, I ended up getting pregnant. I was an emotional wreck when I found out about two months later that I was pregnant and the only one I knew that I could talk to and confide about the situation was Rosalie.

When I told her and explained everything, literally leaving nothing out, she was disappointed about what I did to Edward, but that's as far as it went. Other than the initial disappointment, she was full of happiness. Especially happiness about the fact that I came to her for help instead of going to someone else. She also even admitted that she always thought I had chosen the wrong monster as she put it and, at times, so did I. I didn't even try and argue with her because I knew she was right.

After we got the fight and me cheating explanation out of the way, it was on to the fact that I was pregnant. Rosalie asked me what I was going to do and I told her that I was going to keep the baby. There was no way I'd give the baby up for abortion or adoption. I was going to be a mom and nothing would change that now. My answer caused Rosalie to admit to me that she never actually hated me like she made everyone think she did. She just didn't agree with me wanting to become a vampire so badly.

After which, I confided in her that lately Edward and I had been fighting a lot because I had been considering ending things because I no longer wanted to become a vampire anymore. I wanted to live. I wanted to go back to Forks. I wanted to do anything and everything that I had to in order to make things right. I wanted so desperately to make things right with the one person who was the main reason why I was on the path to changing my mind, again, but permanently this time, in the first place.

Ever since leaving Forks and  _ **him**  _behind, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I tried to, by convincing myself I had made the right choice choosing Edward, but I just couldn't. I realized just how much I truly regretted my choice with each and every passing day. Don't get me wrong, I love Edward and always will. But, I also love Jacob. And, unfortunately, I realized too late that it was Jacob that I loved more...not Edward. As much as it pains me to admit...it's the truth.

I took getting pregnant, no matter how it happened, as a sign from God that I honestly did want to live without a doubt. To me it was a sign that I was correct in realizing that I made the wrong choice. Not only was the fact that I was pregnant proof that I made the wrong choice...when I got pregnant, I found that I was bummed that it wasn't by...well, Jacob. As weird as that may sound. The vision I had that day on the mountain about our kids was always on my mind. It only added to the fact that I just knew I had made the wrong choices back then.

But, even with the hint of regret in me, I wouldn't change it for the world. If I hadn't gotten pregnant when I did, I don't know where I'd be right now. But, I did. Also, if I hadn't made the decisions I made then, I wouldn't have gotten to do all the things I did. Most of all, I wouldn't have Libby. The thought alone made me shiver.

And, so, here I am now returning to my home...still human...and the mother of a beautiful four year old daughter.

With a smile, I adjusted the rearview mirror and glanced back at my daughter's sleeping form in her car seat. She was beautiful. She reminded me of me when I was her age. From her flowing brown hair to her beautiful brown eyes to her pale complexion, she was almost exactly a carbon copy of me from my younger days. I couldn't be happier that she took on my looks and not her dads. It was such a relief not to have to look at her and always remember him. I was very lucky to have her.

Soon, so would everyone else. It wouldn't be long now before everyone in Forks as well as La Push knew that I was back. And, that I wasn't alone. As of now, the only ones who knew about Libby were Charlie, Sue, and Billy.

Charlie was the first to find out. When I was about four months pregnant and had finally separated and was easily granted an annulment from my marriage with Edward, I called and told Charlie. I told him pretty much everything. Everything from Edward and I splitting up to me having a kid out of wedlock. At first, he was taken back and wasn't sure how to take the news about me being with child and all, but soon enough he came around. It wasn't the ideal situation for either of us, but he was happy to be getting his first grandchild out of it. And, of course, I was getting an amazing daughter out of it, whether I thought the time was right or not.

Sue found out second. Apparently, while I was gone Charlie and Sue had gotten together and had a really strong and steady relationship going. Charlie asked me if he could tell her the night he proposed to her because he didn't want there to be any secrets between him and Sue. Who was I to say no? I mean, she was about to be my stepmother and also my baby's other grandmother by marriage. Turns out the no secrets thing ended up going both ways, too. I got a call the very next day, Charlie said he told Sue about me and the baby and that he was going to be a grandfather and by marriage Sue was pretty much going to be a grandmother, in a way. After Sue said yes to the proposal, Sue was allowed Sue to tell Charlie about the wolves. They got married not long after that. I was bummed that I couldn't attend the wedding, but I was on bed rest since I was about seven months pregnant with Libby at the time and there were some unfortunate complications. But, everything turned out okay in the end.

Billy was the third one to find out. He and Charlie were at the house watching a game and drinking beers together the night I had Libby. I called Charlie to tell him the good news after I had Libby through an emergency C-Section. He was so delighted to hear that he was officially a grandfather that he had forgotten two things. One, I asked him to keep quiet about it. Two, that Billy was there. Therefore, he ended up revealing the situation to Billy when he yelled out a very loud, "I'm a grandfather!" It didn't take a genius for Billy to put two and two together.

I had made all three of them promise not to breathe a word about Libby to anyone else. I wanted to be the one to tell everyone about her when the time came. The time had now come. I was going home. Finally. I did, however, allow Billy and Sue to let the pack know that I was still human, and that everything was good...away from Charlie, of course. He may have known about the pack now, but he still wasn't aware of the fact that the Cullen's were vampires. Oh, and the whole, I was married to one for a while...kind of. We never consummated it, so I don't know if it was honestly a true marriage or not. But, still, either way. I wasn't ready for Charlie to know  _everything_  yet. Quite frankly, if I had it my way...he'd never find out about my association with vampires.

But, that wasn't something to worry about just yet.

For now, it was me worrying about how the pack and everyone else would react to Libby and the fact that I hadn't told them about her until now. I had my reasons. I wasn't ready to give them just yet, but one day I would. When I had no choice, I would. And, I just know one day I won't have a choice. I can run, but I can't hide forever. It's just a matter of time. I just hope it's a long time. But, knowing my luck it'll probably be sooner rather than later. Yep, just my luck.

But, again that's not something for me to worry about just yet.

Pulling into my old driveway, I turned off the car, and just sat there for a few minutes. I looked around taking in the old surroundings of my old home...and now new home again for a while. It still looked the same, and for that I was grateful. Change isn't always good. Or at least, not many people like too much change. So, to come back home and find everything the same...it was a relief.

I was slightly nervous to go inside. This would be the first time Charlie was meeting his granddaughter. I mean, of course, he'd talked to her before. I made sure that we had kept in touch with him at least two to three times a week as long as I could. He always wondered why I couldn't come see him and let him meet his granddaughter, but I couldn't tell him the real reason why. So, talking to her for an hour or two a couple days a week had to be enough.

It was wrong and yet also right of me to do. I did what I had to do, and that's all I know. I'm sure that now that I was back, my truth would be revealed soon enough. But, I would hold off on it for as long as I could. Honestly, the truth scared me half to death. I wanted nothing more than to change the past and keep myself from having to go through what I went through. But, if I did that, then I wouldn't have Libby. So, more so than anything, I was going to have to face the truth sooner or later and I'd have to push the regret to the back of my mind because I refused to have any regret of choosing to keep Libby.

"Holy crow!" I exclaimed as I was stolen from my thoughts by a knock on my window followed by a squeal.

I looked to my left, out the window, and smiled not being able to stop my own squeal. "Emily!" I squealed throwing the door open.

Usually, I wasn't the hugging type, but I couldn't stop myself from throwing my arms around her. It was great to see her again after all these years.

"I can't believe you're back! It's been so long," she stated returning the excited hug.

"I know," I sighed pulling away from her. "But, I'm back now. And, I'm hoping to be back for good."

The good side of her face turned into an even bigger smile. "I'm so happy to hear that."

I nodded and smiled back. "I'm so happy to say that." I really and truly was.

"You arrived just in time," Emily said suddenly.

I raised an eyebrow and asked curiously, "What do you mean?"

"We're having a get together dinner here tonight. And, you know the pack and how they eat. More hands in the kitchen would be great," she explained.

"Oh, of course. Let me just get Libby," I said.

"Libby?"

Oh, right. She didn't know about Libby either. Until now.

I nodded my head and smiled at her before turning and walking to the back door, pulling it open. "Baby, we're here," I said shaking her awake gently.

She twisted in her car seat and mumbled a quiet, "No, mommy. Me asleep."

I laughed and shook my head, unbuckling her, and picking her up. "There's someone I want you to meet, sweetie," I said causing her head to shoot up.

Unlike most four years olds, Libby was a people person. She loved meeting new people. And, once she got comfortable around said new person...well, let's just say, no one has ever wished for quiet more.

"Meet who?" she asked suddenly wide awake.

I turned towards Emily. "Libby, this is my friend, Emily. Emily, I would like you to meet, Libby," I introduced them. "My daughter," I added after a moment.

Emily's eyes widened in shock for a moment before she smiled brightly once again. "You have a daughter," she said in a hushed whisper.

I could tell she was still trying to take in the new news she'd just received.

"Hi," Libby smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you, Libby," Emily smiled back at her.

"What happened to you?" Libby asked, looking at the scarred half of Emily's face.

Being her usual four year old self she was a very curious kids.

I could see Emily tense up a bit, but she didn't make any effort to answer. I'm sure it made her uncomfortable. Especially coming out of a four year olds mouth.

"That looks so cool," Libby followed up, causing Emily to breath a breath of relief. "You're really pretty," she complimented moments later.

Libby was officially in her, "I'm awake now and I will talk everybody's heads off," mode.

Emily blushed, then, and looked at me with a curious expression.

"She loves meeting new people and she's not afraid to say what she's thinking. You know, it's like a four year old thing," I explained with a shrug.

Emily nodded in understanding. "We should go inside. I'm sure Charlie would love to see Libby," she said after a moment.

"Okay."

"Oh, and I'm sure Libby would like to meet Alana," Emily spoke suggestively with a twinkle in her eyes.

Now it was my turn.

"Alana?"

"My daughter," Emily said proudly.

"Really? A little late, but I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed, giving her a half hug seeing as if Libby was taking up the other arm.

We pulled apart a few seconds later.

"Thank you. And, likewise," she said nodding towards Libby.

I nodded with the same smile that refused to leave just yet on my face still.

"She's about Libby's age," Emily informed me. "I have a feeling they'll become friends right away."

"Oh, no doubt," I agreed with her.

"Yay! A new friend!" Libby exclaimed practically jumping from my arms and making her way to the house.

"Wait up, Libby! She's not going anywhere," I called after her.

I slammed the car door shut and laughed along with Emily as we followed Libby's path into the house.

It really was great to be home.


	3. Chapter 2 - That's Libby For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter turned out shorter than I'd hoped it would. But, despite that fact, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. I only own the plot and the OC's that pop up in the story!

I was just slightly nervous and anxious as Emily and I walked up the porch steps, side by side. This would be the first time in five or so years that I had actually seen everyone. I mean, I kept in touch frequently with phone calls, but that's as far as it'd gone. Before now, I couldn't take any chances by coming home. It was too risky. But, now it seemed that everything was calmed down enough, which is why I was actually here instead of calling this time.

"Granpa Charlie! Libby here!" I heard Libby announce herself, in third person, the moment she stepped foot into the house.

Emily and I both laughed.

"She sure is one of a kind, isn't she?" Emily asked looking at me with an amused expression on her face.

I nodded my head. "Oh, yes. She definitely is."

"It me!" Libby exclaimed, taking Charlie off guard when he walked into the foyer, by running and jumping into his arms.

Yet again, Emily and I got a laugh out of Libby's actions. Charlie finally processed what had just happened a few moments later and started to laugh along with Emily and I.

"Nice meet you for real," Libby smiled kissing Charlie's cheek.

"It's nice to meet you, too, finally," he replied, grinning widely at her.

"Where Alana?" Libby asked already switching thoughts.

She was currently in that phase where her attention span was all over the place and she never payed any attention to one thing or one person for too long.

"She's probably coloring in the kitchen," Emily answered. "Here, I'll take you to meet her," Emily offered, reaching out one of her hands.

Libby squirmed out of Charlie's arms and took hold of Emily's hand. "Okay."

Once Emily led Libby down the hall to the kitchen, it was just me and Charlie.

"Hi, dad," I smiled at him.

"It's good to see you again," he replied, taking me by surprise when he hugged me tightly.

Neither of us had ever been all for hugging. But, I guess given the circumstances we both were willing to make an exception. After all, it'd been five years since we'd last actually seen one another.

"I'm glad you're home," he said when we pulled apart.

I nodded in agreement. "I'm glad to be home," I told him honestly.

"Libby's a hyper one, isn't she?" Charlie chuckled.

I shook my head and laughed. "She is," I confirmed. "And, this is her without caffeine."

Charlie looked taken back for a moment before replying, "Oh, wow."

"Yep," I said pointedly. "So, make sure that there's no caffeine for her," I told him sternly, but keeping a hint of amusement in my tone of voice and eyes.

"Noted."

"So, where's Sue?" I asked noticing that she wasn't around.

"She went to the store with Seth and Leah to get extra food," he answered.

"Of course, those appetites of theirs," I laughed.

A moment of awkward silence.

"So, how's married life been treating you?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"It's been good."

I smiled. "Well, that's good."

I didn't even want to think about his last marriage. So, it was a good thing that this one was better. And, that's all I really needed to know or even begin to think about.

"Mommy!" Libby called out running out of the kitchen with a piece of paper in hand.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked, kneeling down to her level.

"Look what I color," she beamed handing me the paper.

I smiled upon seeing the picture with pretty, colorful scribbles all over.

"It Scooby!" she exclaimed.

"I can see that."

She took the paper back from me and turned to look up at Charlie. "Here, this for you," she smiled holding it up to him.

"Well, thank you, Libby," he smiled taking it from her.

"You're welcome," she replied before taking back off towards the kitchen.

"She's a good kid," he noted.

I was gleaming with happy pride as I shook my head and agreed, "She sure is. I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

And, that was the complete truth.

Before either of us could say anything else, the front door opened behind me. Sue, Seth, and Leah entered the house all carrying a few or more grocery bags in their hands.

"Here, let me take those," Charlie offered immediately stepping forward and taking the bags out of Sue's hands.

Sue's face lit up when she saw me standing there. "Bella," she smiled brightly taking a step forward and pulling me into a hug. "It'd so good to see you."

"You, too, Sue," I replied.

I suddenly jumped back when I heard something hit the floor. I looked behind Sue to see that Seth had dropped the grocery bags he was holding. I really hoped that there wasn't anything squish-able or breakable in that bag.

Sue barely got out of the way before Seth stepped forward and pulled me into a hug. I squealed as he picked me up and spun me around carelessly. If he wasn't careful, I'd probably end up on the ground along with the groceries. And, I'd definitely end up being breakable depending on how hard and in what position I landed in.

"Seth!" Sue scolded causing him to place me back on the ground. "You're lucky nothing breakable was in those bags.

"Sorry, mom," Seth apologized.

"I'm sure you are. Now pick up this mess and bring it into the kitchen or you can eat last," she said turning and walking towards the kitchen herself.

At that last part, Seth was quick to bend down and pick up the scattered groceries, following Sue into the kitchen.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Not funny!" Seth called behind him.

Still laughing, I replied, "I beg to differ!"

"Mommy!" Libby's voice carried from the kitchen.

"Libby!" I replied, mockingly, walking into the kitchen.

"This one for you," Libby smiled brightly, holding out another colored picture from me.

I reached out and took it from her. "Well, thank you, sweetie," I said looking down to see a picture of the Mystery Machine with so many colors all over it. "It's very pretty."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Mommy?" I heard someone say and turned my head to find both Leah and Seth looking at me with wide eyes.

I smiled a nervous smile and nodded. "Yep, you heard right." I looked down at Libby who was looking up at me and then to Seth and Leah and back to me. "Libby, I'd like you to meet Seth and Leah. Seth, Leah, this is my daughter Libby," I introduced them.

There was a moment of silence before Seth broke it.

"Not only do I have another sister, but I've got a niece now, too!"

I laughed at his reaction seeing as if it wasn't one I was expecting, which it honestly wasn't.

"You sure do," I laughed.

"This is great!"

I was happy about how Seth reacted.

And, Libby seemed to take to him very well, too, because the next thing I knew I was laughing at the sight of Seth sitting at the table with Libby and Alana coloring. There's nothing like the sight of a shape shifting wolf coloring with two four year old girls. It was truly a one of a kind, hilarious sight to see.

However, Leah's reaction was opposite of Seth's. She didn't look angry or anything she just looked...I'm not sure how I'd describe it...sad, maybe. I don't know. That's not the Leah I was use to seeing, so it was hard to actually pin point just what she was feeling. It was made slightly easier to decipher, though, when surprisingly Leah gave me a small smile before circling around and sitting down on the other side of Libby at the kitchen table.

I surely wasn't expecting that either.

After a few moments of just standing there, I pushed aside my surprise, which had brought up quite a few questions for me, and I went about helping Emily and Sue making dinner. I was quick to get back into the hang of helping them in the kitchen and before long it was like old times again.

Libby, Alana, Seth, and Leah were all at the table coloring. Emily, Sue, and I were walking around the kitchen getting everything needed for dinner and getting it ready. Even Charlie was still in the kitchen helping when Sue asked him to. Apparently, a lot had changed since I'd been gone.

It was like everyone was one big family.

And, I was so happy and grateful to be a part of it.

**~AIFILAW~**

It was about half an hour later when the phone rang. Charlie was standing near it so he answered it. Moments later, he handed it to Emily saying that it was Sam. Although, I hadn't felt so anxious and nervous when Emily first mentioned that everyone would be here for dinner, now it was setting in. The nervous and anxiousness definitely settled in when Emily got off the phone and announced that everyone else was on their way now and that they would be here in the next few minutes or so.

I'll admit that my next move was out of sudden panic and slight cowardness. I quickly excused myself saying that I wanted to get all of mine and Libby's bags in and up to my room before the sun went down. Seth offered to help me, but I brushed it off with a "Thanks for the offer, but you just stay and color." It took everything I had in me to keep a straight face as I said that.

It took me about three trips, back and forth from the car, before I had all of our bags inside and in my room. Still feeling the nervous, anxious, panicky feeling, I decided to just go ahead and unpack in hopes that it would distract me long enough to calm down. In a way, it did just that.

I don't know how long it took me to unpack, but by time I was done, I could hear more familiar voices downstairs.

They were here.

Which meant  _he_  was here, too, now.

"Okay, Bella. Just put on your big girl panties and woman up," I told myself. "You can do this!"

I took a deep breath before opening my bedroom door and walking out shutting it behind me.

"You're Jacob?" I heard Libby ask as I was coming back down the stairs and I froze immediately.

"Yes, I am."

"You're  _the_ one."

"The one what?"

I had to grab onto the banister tightly to keep myself up right as I heard Jacob's voice for the first time in what felt like an eternity. The sound of his voice brought back so many memories and regrets. It was all I could do, gripping the banister, to not succumb to the sudden emotions that overwhelmed me.

"The one who mommy always calls out for in her sleep."

I chose right then, the moment the words came out of Libby's mouth, to step into the living room without an escape plan.

"Mommy?"

Oh god. Jacob knew now that I'd never forgotten him. And, even worse, that I called out for him just about every night. It was too late now to turn and run away, so I was forced to put on my big girl panties and come face to face with what I left behind, stupidly, all those years ago and have regretted immensely ever since.

Almost instantly, as I stepped into the living room, silence swept over the room.

My own breath caught in my throat as tunnel vision took over and no one else existed in that moment, but one person in particular. For the first time in almost five years, I was staring straight into the eyes of, for lack of better description, the one that I let get away. The only and one, my best friend, my sun...Jacob Black.


	4. Chapter 3 - Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. I only own the plot and the OC's that pop up in the story!

No, Bella. You can do this. Don't run away. If you do, you'll make yourself look stupid. Besides, it's about time you stop running from all of your problems. Use this as practice for when your biggest problem finally comes back around.

Practice makes perfect, right? Yes, yes it does.

Alright, deep breaths. You can do this. It's just Jacob. Oh, yeah, and the rest of the pack. Surely they don't all hate you, right? I mean, Seth sure doesn't. And, Leah, well...she didn't try to kill me or anything for leaving when she first saw me, so that's a good thing. Or maybe she just didn't do anything because there were witnesses around? Oh, god. What if the rest of the pack didn't react as happily as Seth did.

Better yet, how was Jacob going to react? Well, other than looking at me right now like he just saw a [ghost](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9532418/4/All-is-Fair-In-Love-and-War). Please, don't let him hate me. I know I left, stupidly left. But, I'm back now. I just hope he won't hate me and that after I tell him everything...well, I'll [start](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9532418/4/All-is-Fair-In-Love-and-War) of slow with the spilling my guts. But, hopefully after he knows everything he'll understand why I stayed away for as long as I did, and he'll forgive me in time.

Also, I'm planning on staying here for as long as I can. Unless, my past catches up with me faster than I expect it to. No, no. Not even then. I'll be sticking around for a very long time, even then. I'm done running from any and everything. It's about time that I took my life back. I would no longer be running scared.

Plus, Libby deserves to have a normal life, too. A normal life where we're not running from city to city trying to hide. No, I want a normal life for my daughter where she doesn't have to be scared any longer. It's not fair that her first four years were somewhat stolen from her. From me. From both of us. It's just so unfair. But, I'm going to change that. Starting right here, right now. I would build us a great life. One that neither of us would ever regret.

I was suddenly brought back to reality by Libby's voice.

I looked at her to see her looking back and forth from me and Jacob. Her eyes landed on mine, and she gave me an innocent smile. "Oops. I say somethin' I should not?" she asked me.

I smiled back at her and shook my head. "It's fine, Libby," I assured her.

Libby smiled brightly now. "Okay."

"Why don't you go wash up for dinner?" I said, my eyes going back to Jacob. "Your stools up there already."

"Alrighty, mommy," Libby replied, running past me, and out of the room.

I could hear my dad, Sue, Emily, and Sam's voices in kitchen along with Alana's, so I knew that I was now all alone with just about every member of the packs eyes on me. Oh, gosh. This was sort of awkward. But, more nerve wracking than anything. What should I say? Should I speak first? Should I wait for one of them to say something first? Oh, the possibilities.

Up until one of them spoke first, Jacob and I had kept eye contact, not once breaking it.

"So, you're actually human?" It was more of an observation than a question.

I turned my head towards the person who spoke first. Embry.

"Yeah, I am. Why are you so surprised?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders, and answered honestly, "Couldn't be too sure."

"You could have easily been lying," Quil added on.

Alright, so, yeah that was true. I could have been lying. But, I wasn't. Then again, I can't be mad or anything about them thinking that I could have been lying about still being human because they had no way of truly knowing if I was telling the truth or not. They only had my word to go on. And, quite frankly, my word wasn't exactly the best thing to go on back then.

"I told Sue and Billy that they could tell all of you that I was alive and doing okay," I said, looking around the room at all of them.

"Again, you could have been lying. You were pretty good at that when it came to your precious leeches," Paul, always the one to never sugar coat anything, said.

I was silent for a moment, before sighing, "Alright, I sort of deserved that."

Paul nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, sort of."

"Maybe it would've been more believable if I had said that I wasn't with Edward anymore," I said quietly, knowing that they could all hear me, anyways.

"More than likely," they all agreed.

The room fell into an awkward silence again, before it was broken again...by Jacob.

I froze again, and my breath caught in my throat.

"So, you have a daughter?"

Oh, god.

Alright, time to face the music.

But, before I could say anything back, my phone rang.

Oh, thank god!

I didn't realize until I heard the phone ring just how freaked out I was about finally talking to Jacob after all these years. I let out a sigh of relief, that I hoped had gone unnoticed, but probably hadn't.

Saved by the phone! Thank you God!

I knew I'd have to face Jacob sooner or later for real, whether I was up for it or not, but I'm sure it'd be so much easier and less nerve wracking to talk to him if we were alone. The pack being there and hearing everything that we said to each other would only freak me out more. And, that's truly the last thing I need right about now.

I pulled the phone out and looked down at the screen. I smiled. She may not be able to see me when the pack is around, but she truly has excellent timing.

"I'm sorry. I really need to answer this call," I said quickly, before turning and making a beeline for the front door.

Once outside, I slid my finger across the screen and answered the phone, praying that maybe no one in the pack would be listening in. I didn't want them all to get the wrong idea about who was calling me.

"Hello," I said, smiling into the phone.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice's always cheerful voice came over the phone.

I smiled. "Hi, Alice. How are you, Alice?"

"I'm good," she answered. "I was just calling because you disappeared about half an hour ago. I figured that meant you were there now."

"Yes, we're hear now. We got here a few hours ago," I confirmed. "The pack just showed up not too long ago."

"That's good," she said, acting interested for my sake. "How's Libby?"

"She's good. She already has a new friend her age."

"Oh, good," she said, and I could practically hear her grinning.

"Yeah, Sam and Emily have a daughter about her age," I told her. "They're already the best of friends."

"Well, that's nice."

"Yes, it is," I agreed.

"Well, it's good to hear that you two got there okay," she said. "Do you think you could get Libby's attention for a moment?"

"I think I could. Why?"

Alice laughed as I heard a another voice in the background. "Emmett wants to talk to her."

I smiled and jokingly acted hurt. "Oh, I see how it is. It's all Libby," I feigned sadness. "I don't even exist anymore do I?"

"You still exist, little sis," Emmett assured me, apparently having stolen the phone from Alice.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"No, you do," Emmett insisted. "I swear."

"Uh-huh. If you say so."

"Haha."

I laughed. "Let me get Libby." I turned around and went back into the house, calling up the stairs, "Libby! Emmett's on the phone!"

In an instant, I could hear Libby jump of her stool, followed by her footsteps running across the floor.

"Emmett!" she exclaimed, practically running down the stairs, being smart enough to hold onto the railing.

She wasn't as bad as I was, but she had the occasional clumsy spill.

"Hi, uncle Emmett!" she smiled into the phone after practically ripping it from my hands.

"Can we talk?" I heard Jacob ask from behind me.

Taking a deep breath, I turned around and nodded. "Sure."

"Let's take a walk," he suggested, turning and walking out onto the front porch.

"Okay," I said, following him almost as if I was robotic. "I'll be back soon, Libby," I smiled at her.

She nodded and smiled back before returning to talk to Emmett.

**~AIFILAW~**

We walked in silence for a few minutes. A silence that freaked me out more than I already was. But, luckily, it didn't last too much longer. We were already more than halfway down the street before he spoke up, breaking the horrible silence.

"So, you've got a daughter?" he asked, starting off exactly where we left off.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I do."

"You're not with Cullen anymore?"

I shook my head no. "I'm not," I answered. "Haven't been in about four years."

"What about Libby's dad?"

I froze momentarily, before quickly getting my bearings together. "No, he's not important," I said quickly.

I'm sure he could smell or feel or whatever the fear that rushed through me. But, he didn't say anything. And, for that I was grateful. I really didn't want to get into  _that_  just yet. I would have to come clean about  _that_ sooner or later. But, I was choosing the latter for this one.

"You still didn't come back," he said, almost too quietly for my human ears to hear.

I sighed and looked down at the pavement passing under me as we walked farther down the street. "I had my reasons," I replied glumly.

"I'm sure you did," he muttered.

His next questions damn near made me drop to the ground.

"What did Libby mean by what she said?"

I didn't have to be a genius to know what he was talking about. Oh, the extremely dreaded question. I had hoped he'd forgotten. But, of course, why would he? It's always the most shocking things people remember the best. I mean, I would think. And, right now isn't really proving me any different.

"Exactly what it sounded like," I admitted, finding no excuse to lie to him.

Jacob stopped walking abruptly, and turned to me. He grabbed my shoulders, not too tightly, but in a tight enough grip that I wouldn't be able to get out of even if I wanted to.

"What I'm about to ask you is probably the most important question I'll ask you for now, but I want you to tell me straight up if I'm right or not," he told me, looking me dead in my eyes.

I nodded. "Okay."

"Did I have anything to do with the downfall of your marriage?" he asked, holding nothing back.

I took a deep breath, before nodding and answering straight up like he wanted me to, "Everything."

That one word was and meant exactly that... _everything._

**~AIFILAW~**

The rest of the walk was walked in complete silence. Except this time, I actually was happy about it instead of freaked out. I hadn't even been back for more than a few hours and I had already pretty much confessed seventy five percent of my secrets to Jacob. Well, it was the right thing to do since that seventy five percent of my secrets all had  _everything_ to do with Jacob.

It wasn't until we were walking up the walkway of the house that Jacob spoke again.

"There's something that I need to tell you before we go in," Jacob said, stopping in the middle of the walkway and turning to face me.

"What is it?" I asked, afraid of what he had to tell me, judging by the look on his face.

Before Jacob could answer, the front door opened and I heard an unfamiliar girl's voice.

"Jacob, where have you been?" she asked making her way down the porch steps. "Sorry, I missed dinner," she apologized, walking up next to him.

I'd have to be blind not to have seen her wrap her arm around his waist.

What in freaking hell was this?

"Who's this?" I asked, looking at Jacob, feeling a not so good feeling abruptly come to the surface in the pit of my stomach.

When Jacob didn't answer, I turned to the girl herself.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm Jenna," she answered with a smile. "Jake's fiancée."

With that one word, everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4 - Avoiding the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the other chapters, but there are still some important things revealed...sorta. I just wanted to give you all something since I probably won't be posting again for a few days or so. I'm positive that you'll all enjoy it even despite the word count.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. I only own the plot and the OC's that pop up in the story!

"I'm too late! I'm too late! I'm too late!" I cried out as I woke up panting for breath.

I was drenched in sweat from head to toe as I sat up quickly. I instantly felt something on my legs and had a minor freak out moment as I started kicking. But, upon looking down, I noticed that they were just the sheets from my bed. I sighed and calmed down immensely.

The first thing I did was look around to see where I was. It was a habit of mine over the past few years. I always had to check to see where I was when I woke up. 'Cause I could never be too sure of much these days. I wasn't as trusting of anyone or anything like I once was. I was much more alert about everything than before.

Looking around, one of the first things that I noticed was that it was daylight out. Which was weird and confusing because I was so sure that one of the last things I remembered before passing out was that it had gotten dark outside not too long before everything that happened, happened.

I wondered how long I had actually been asleep?

"Afternoon mommy!" Libby smiled, skipping into the room, moments later.

My eyes widened.

Say what?

Exactly how long had I been out of it?

"Afternoon?"

Libby nodded her head as she climbed onto the bed and started jumping up and down.

"I've been out since yesterday evening?" I said quietly to no one in particular.

"Yeah, you fainted," Libby answered, jumping a little higher than before. "And, you sleep until now."

"Careful," I told her. "You're gonna get hurt."

Libby shook her head and giggled. "No, I won't mommy."

I shook my head and laughed slightly, swinging my legs over the side of my bed and standing up. "Let's not test that theory, okay?" I smiled, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her off the bed.

She squealed and started flailing to get out of my grip. "But, mommy!" she protested, kicking her legs out.

On one particular kick, the front of her thigh connected with my stomach and I gasped.

Immediately, Libby froze and her eyes widened. "I sorry mommy," she apologized right away.

I put her down on the floor and stepped back just slightly, smiling at her. "It's fine, baby," I assured her.

"You sure?" she asked, leaning forward and carefully wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm sure," I answered, hugging her back.

"Okay," she smiled up at me, pulling away. "Can we go see Emily and Alana today?" she asked, falling down onto her butt on the bed, and climbing off.

I really didn't want to say no. But, I didn't know if I could handle it. What if _**he** _ was there? What if _**she** _ was there? What if _**they** _ were there together? I don't know if I could possibly take it. I mean, I didn't take it so well yesterday evening. So, why would now be any different?

"Please, mommy," she pleaded, looking up at me with that puppy dog face.

Oh, darn. How could I say no to that? I'll just have to suck it up and deal with whatever happens.

I sighed and nodded my head, "Alright. Let me get changed and I'll call Emily and see if we can come over."

Libby immediately began jumping up and down in a circle. "Yay! Yay!"

I laughed.

"Alright, hurry mommy. Dressed! Dressed!" she urged, coming up behind me and pushing me over to the dresser.

"Okay! Okay!"

**~AIFILAW~**

An hour later, Libby and I were pulling up to Sam and Emily's.

When I called to see if Libby and I could come over, Emily was ecstatic and wasted no time saying yes. Apparently, Alana had been adamant all night and morning on getting Emily to call me so that she could play with Libby again. It was pretty funny because just before I called her, Emily was actually planning to call me. I guess I beat her to it.

I was so relieved when I looked around and didn't see any of the pack around. Maybe that meant that it was just the girls, Emily, and I here for now. I hoped and prayed like crazy that that was the case. 'Cause I most definitely wasn't up for dealing with the whole Jacob being engaged issue just yet.

Before I had even stopped the car completely, Libby had unbuckled herself and thrown the door open. It seemed that in her haste to see Alana again, all the safety precautions we had gone through flew right out of her mind. I was just relieved that she managed to jump far enough out that she didn't get hurt.

"Liberty Josephine!" I scolded when I got out of the car, closing the door. "What have I told you about waiting until the car stops completely?"

She stopped running towards the house and slowly turned to me with a guilty look on her face. "Sorry, mommy," she apologized quietly. "I just so 'cited to see Alana!"

I sighed and rounded the front of the car. "I understand that," I told her. "But, safety first," I reminded her. "After all, you're my only baby, and it would really hurt me if you got hurt."

"I know. I sorry," she repeated.

"I accept your apology," I said, kneeling down and hugging her. "Just be more careful from now on. And, listen to the rules mommy gives you...no matter how excited you may be."

She nodded her head and kissed my cheek.

"I love you," I smiled at her.

"Love you, too," she smiled back.

"Libby!" I heard Alana call from the front porch.

In an instant, Libby turned around with a wide smile on her face. "Alana!"

What happened next had to be one of the cutest things I had ever seen. The two of them ran towards each other and engulfed one another in by far the most adorable hug ever.

"Aw!" both Emily and I cooed at the sight in front of us.

I walked around them and up the steps to stand next to Emily.

"Can we play out here?" Alana asked, smiling up at Emily.

"As long as you two stay in front of the house where we can see you," she answered, smiling back.

"Okay!"

"Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Tea? Water?" Emily asked as we turned and walked into the house.

"Coffee would be good," I smiled at her offer. "I didn't have much time to wake up," I laughed, referring to Libby's over zealous self earlier before we came here.

"Milk? Sugar?" Emily asked as she went into the kitchen to fix our cups of coffee.

"Both, please," I answered, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Beautiful name," she said after a couple moments of silence.

"Hmm?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I heard you outside," she answered, looking over her shoulder at me. "Liberty Josephine?"

I smiled and nodded. "Oh, right."

"It's really pretty," she complimented.

"Thank you."

"Any reason why you named her that?" she asked, curiously.

"Well, as corny as it may sound, Josephine came from me watching too much Titanic while I was pregnant," I laughed as I admitted it for the first time out loud to anyone.

"That's cute."

"And, why Liberty?" she asked, bringing the cups of coffee over and putting them on the table, sitting down across from me.

"Because of the Statue of Liberty," I answered simply.

Emily looked at me curiously. "What do you mean?"

I picked up my coffee cup and took a sip of it. "Well, this may sound corny, too..." I trailed off before saying screw it.

Emily wouldn't judge me for the reasoning. Besides, the reason I named Libby, Liberty was a really good reason.

"The Statue of Liberty is the icon of freedom for the US," I started my explanation. "In a way, Libby was my freedom," I continued, trying to keep from getting slightly teary eyed as I told, as Libby calls it, "The Story of How Libby Got Her Name." "If it wasn't for me getting pregnant with her I would've never realized just how much I loved being human and wanted to stay human."

Emily smiled genuinely. "That's so sweet."

"Yeah, I owe her my life and my next life, too," I agreed. "Also, the hospital room I was in when I had Libby had the most spectacular view of the Statue of Liberty," I told her. "Everything just pointed to Liberty being the perfect name for her."

"I know I already said it, but that is truly sweet," she smiled.

"Thank you."

We sat in silence, drinking our coffees, and watching the girls out the door as they played.

After a while, Emily broke the silence.

And, my fear was back thanks to her next question. Not that I blame her or anything because how was she suppose to know?

"So, what about Libby's father? Is he around?"

I froze immediately, and didn't turn around to look at Emily as I answered, honestly, "I don't want to talk about it."

This was an extremely touchy subject for me.

"Anything, but him. Please," I was practically pleading.

"Okay," Emily said after a moment. "Sorry," she apologized.

I shook my head and turned to flash her a brief smile. "No worries," I assured her.

Then, we both went back to being quiet and watching the girls play in front of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that wasn't too much, but it was just enough to make you wonder some things, am I right?


	6. Chapter 5 - Coming Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, in order to make it work in this story I've changed a thing or two about the whole imprinting situation. So, if the imprinting facts aren't that factual, then that's why.
> 
> Also, I really am starting to think that I'm obsessed with the beach or something because there is always at least one or two scenes in every one of my stories that involved Jacob and Bella taking a walk on the beach.

A few hours went by, uneventful except for a few tumbles and minor needs for the first aid kit on Alana and Libby's parts. Kids will be kids, after all, right? It wasn't uncommon for playing around outside to end up with bumps and bruises. As long as it wasn't anything major, it was fine.

Emily didn't bring up the "Libby's father" subject again, for which I was grateful. I knew by the way I was acting whenever the subject of  _ **him**_ was brought up that sooner or later someone would end up confronting me about it. But, I'd be ready for it, then. It's just that now...I guess the truth is that I'm still just not ready to go there yet. I would rather not think or talk about  ** _him_**  until I had no other choice but to.

After a few hours of nothing, things took a turn for the more nervous and anxious. Emily and I had relocated to the front porch and were sitting on the top step watching the girls play. After the second tumble and need for the first aid kit we decided to just go outside and be right there if we were needed again.

I was the first one to hear them coming, followed by the girls, and then Emily. I didn't see them yet, but I could hear them and that was enough to make my heart start pounding and my nerves were skyrocketing. I listened, trying to pinpoint just who all was there, mostly I wanted to know if _ **he**_ was there. The closer they got the better I could hear. And, just before they came into view, I heard the sound of _ **his**_  laughter.

This time I was frozen, looking in the direction of where they were coming from. The moment they came into view, as if it was Déjà vu, our eyes met instantly, and he was all I could see. No one else mattered. It was just me and him. And, that was all that really did matter. I was so out of it that I didn't even notice that everyone went inside to leave us alone until he spoke, breaking the connection between us.

I shook my head and brought myself back to reality. I once again looked at him, but this time it wasn't the consuming stare that it was moments before. It felt normal, instead of time freezing, this time.

"We need to talk," he said simply.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Take a walk with me," he suggested.

I nodded again, not sure what I should say.

Almost as if being controlled by puppet strings, I stood up.

My bones felt like jelly for whatever reason, and I almost fell forward, but he caught me quickly.

"You okay?" he asked, concern in his eyes and voice.

I nodded, and somehow found my voice, "Yeah."

Slowly, once I got my bearings back together, I started to walk forward.

"Where you going, mommy?" Libby asked, running outside.

I stopped, instantly, and pivoted around to face her. "I'm going to take a walk with Jake," I answered with a smile.

Libby suddenly pouted and crossed her arms.

"What's wrong with her?" Jacob asked, moving so that he was standing next to me.

I sighed. "We usually take a walk together everyday."

Jacob smiled at Libby. "You can come with."

In the blink of an eye, Libby was happy again.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, jumping off the porch, surprisingly not getting hurt, and running over to Jacob.

His height made it hard for her to actually hug him like she hugged me, so she just latched on to one of his legs and smiled up at him. "Thank you!"

He smiled back. "You're welcome."

Then, she let go and turned to smile at me.

I knew exactly what that smile was all about.

I shook my head, and sighed. "Haven't we been over this before?"

Libby nodded.

I raised an eyebrow. "And, didn't we agree that you're getting too old for that?"

Libby nodded again.

"Too old for what?" Jacob asked from beside me.

I looked over at him. "Piggy back rides," I laughed, then looked back down at Libby. "You're too young to be taking on lazy tendencies."

"How about I do one better?"

Libby and I both looked at Jacob questioningly to find him grinning.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, knowing that look like the back of my hand.

I may have been gone for about five years, but I still remembered and knew Jacob just as much as I did back then.

Jacob just smirked and in the next instant Libby was squealing as Jacob picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Ah!" she screamed. "I so high now!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"This is fun!" Libby squealed. "Mommy," Libby said, looking down at me.

"Yeah?" I asked, tilting my head to look back at her.

"No fense..." she trailed off, and smiled innocently at me. "But you been replaced."

Of course, apparently, shoulder rides are a lot more fun than piggy back rides.

I looked at Jacob with a mock glare, and crossed my arms.

He just shrugged at me. "My bad."

I rolled my eyes. "It had to happen sometime," I sighed, feigning sadness, to which Libby giggled about.

Yeah, I definitely knew where I stood now.

"Four and a half years...not too bad."

**~AIFILAW~**

Not too long later, Jacob and I were sitting on our old drift log laughing as we watched Libby run around on the beach, giggling at the foot prints she was leaving behind in the wet sand. It was amusing how little it took to amuse her. But, I guess that's how it is with most kids, period, right?

"We should probably talk and clear everything up," Jacob said, causing me to turn away from Libby and look over at him.

I swallowed the lump in my throat that had just now formed and nodded. "Yes, we should.

Well, here we go. Surely, my heart would be completely broken by the time this conversation was over. I just hope that I'm strong enough to put up a good front until I'm behind closed doors again where I can freely let it all out without having to get pity from anyone.

**_"_** So, you're engaged?" I asked, quietly turning my head away and using my bare feet to play with the sand beneath them as a distraction from the actual conversation.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him nod his head. "Yes, sort of."

"Is she your...your..." I couldn't get it out, but I just had to know.

Thankfully, he knew exactly what I was trying to ask.

Jacob shook his head and answered without hesitation, "No."

I sighed a sigh of relief. " _Oh, thank you God!_ " I thought to myself.

With that weight suddenly lifted off of my shoulders, I remembered his other answer from before. "Wait, you said sort of?"

Jacob nodded, and confirmed, "I did."

"How?" I asked, turning my head to look at him again. "What is sort of suppose to mean?"

"Well..." he started to answer, but trailed off instead.

"Well, what?" I urged.

God, Jacob! Stop being so puzzle like. I'm losing it here.

I almost told him that, too, but he spoke again before I could.

"I don't know if..." he trailed off again.

Definitely about to lose it!

"No, never mind," he shook his head.

Wait, what? Was he not going to tell me now? Oh, hell, no! He better freaking tell me!

"I'll tell you, anyways," he said, making me jump for joy inside. "It's not a very big secret."

"What are you..." I started, but Jacob cut me off.

"When a wolf doesn't imprint by a certain age...20...The Council decides to make it their own business to pick out the perfect girl for said wolf," he explained.

Well, that definitely changed things. Or did it?

"And, you didn't imprint before now?" I more so commented than asked, since I already knew that he hadn't.

He shook his head no.

"How long have you been together?" I asked simply, knowing he'd know exactly what I was talking about.

I mean, it's not rocket science.

"Almost a year."

"Do you love her?" I dared to ask.

"No," he answered immediately. "I'll never love anyone like I love you," he admitted making me gasp. "And, neither will my wolf," he added, making me gasp again.

Alright, this shouldn't be a shock to me. Five years ago, Jacob was adamant about the same thing. He assured me over and over again that I was it for him. But, then...why was he with Jenna still if that was the case? And, it's not because of The Council. he had proved time and time again that he didn't really take them too seriously.

"Why are you engaged to Jenna, then?" I asked. "I mean, if you and your wolf don't love her."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly," I said, nodding my head.

He sighed, looked away, and confessed, "To trick everyone into thinking that I actually moved on from you."

All of a sudden, I don't really know why, but I felt slightly angry and hurt for Jenna. "Wait," I said, trying to wrap my head around everything. "So, you're using her, then?"

"Actually, we're using each other really," he told me, confusing me even more than I already was.

Talk about mind fucked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"We're knowingly using each other."

I still wasn't getting it.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wanting to get rid of my confusion.

"Well, we're both in a situation where we are...in love someone who not everyone agrees with," he explained.

As more of a knowing comment than a question, I whispered, "Me?"

"I never stopped," he whispered back, looking at me.

"Me neither," I admitted, looking at him as well.

We stared at each other in silence for what felt like an eternity.

"So, what about Jenna?" I asked, turning away a few minutes later, breaking the moment between us.

"I won't get into detail because it's not my business to tell, but she loves another guy who her parents don't approve of."

"That's awful."

Jacob nodded in agreement. "Yeah, so when we were "chosen" for each other, we agreed to play pretend around everyone else, while only we knew the truth."

I was extremely relieved to know that Jenna wasn't going to be someone who would get between Jacob and I. I just couldn't handle anyone getting in between us ever again.

"Do any of the pack know?" I asked, curiously.

"No, they don't. Only me, Jenna, and now you."

"And, it'll stay that way," I assured him. "I won't say a word."

Jacob smiled. "I know you won't."

In the next moment, I felt something cold and slimy hit my arm. I looked down and found wet sand on me. When I looked up, I came face to face with an guilty looking Libby.

"Oops," she said, backing away slowly.

"Oh, it's on," I grinned at her.

"Ah!" she squealed as I quickly got up. "Save me, Jake!" she exclaimed, running behind him, using him as a shield.

He laughed. "I don't know..."

Libby walked around and pouted at him with that puppy dog look that nobody can ever say no to.

Jacob looked from me to Libby and then grinned at Libby. "Better yet, how about we team up and go after your mom?"

"Yay!"

"Seriously?!" I guffawed. "You're really going to team up on me? How unfair!"

Jacob shrugged and stood up. "Life's not fair," he said looking down at Libby. "Right?"

Libby nodded and agreed. "Right."

"This is just great," I laughed.

For the next hour or two we were in the midst of a wet sand fight.

All the ending mess was worth it all because it was as if with the assistance of Libby, Jacob and I were getting back to how it used to be between us. It almost felt as if none of the past five years had ever happened. It was like we were back to being our old selves again.

It was nice.


	7. Chapter 6 - When It Comes To Love, Nothing Is Ever Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some more surprises!

The next morning, I dropped Libby off at Sam and Emily's to play with Alana while I ran some errands in Port Angeles. It was just so much easier running errands without having to watch a four year old who was intent on touching and wanting to buy any and everything at the store. And, then, having them throw a temper tantrum when you have no choice but to say no one too many times.

By time I finished running all of my errands, it was about one in the afternoon. I decided that before heading back to Forks, I'd get something to eat at the diner nearby. What I didn't decide on and wasn't expecting, however, was to resort back to my clumsy teenage Bella self, momentarily, and accidentally bump into someone as I was walking down the sidewalk to the diner.

"Oops. I'm so sorry," I apologized quickly.

"No problem," the person replied.

Wait a second. I kind of recognize that voice.

Slowly, I looked up and came face to face with none other than Jenna.

"What are the chances?" I asked with a small laugh.

Jenna smiled the moment she realized it was me. "Oh, Bella, hi," she said. "How are you?"

I smiled back. "I'm good."

"Your head okay?" she asked.

I was confused by her question. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, sorry. I should elaborate," she laughed. "I mean, last time I saw you, you fainted and hit your head on the ground."

Interesting fact. I didn't have a headache or anything when I woke up the next day. Obviously, I didn't hit my head that hard, then.

"No, I'm fine. I didn't even know I hit my head," I told her, honestly. "I guess I have a hard head," I joked.

"Don't we all?" Jenna laughed back.

An awkward moment of silence passed between us.

Tired of the awkward silence, I broke it without thinking about what I would say first. "So, Jacob told me about you and him yesterday."

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "How much?" she asked curiously, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Umm...just the low down," I answered, wrapping my arms around my waist in a nervous manner. "Just enough for me to understand. But, he didn't go into details or anything like that," I assured her. "He said it's not his business to tell the full story."

Jenna sighed and smiled."Yeah, he's respectful like that."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah, he is."

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" Jenna asked me.

"No, I was just going to go eat now."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, of course, not," I said cheerfully. "Just let me call Emily and let her know that I'll be by to pick Libby up later."

"Okay."

"I'm sure Libby will be happy about that," I said, just for the sake of speaking because I wasn't the biggest on silence unless I was alone.

It's just a weird pet peeve of mine.

"Yeah, she and Alana seem really close already."

I laughed. "You can say that again."

**~AIFILAW~**

Ten minutes later, Jenna and I were waiting for our food.

"So, you said Jacob told you about me and him yesterday?" Jenna asked after looking around to make sure no one was within earshot of us.

I nodded and sipped on drink. "Yeah, he did."

"What exactly did he tell you?" she asked curiously.

So, we were going to take the personal route, then. I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this. But, I might as well. After all, it did have to do with her. Also, who knows, maybe she'll tell me more. Not that I'm nosy like that. But, if she wants to tell me more, then that's her decision. I'm not gonna just ask her to tell me more. I'll let her control the conversation.

I took another sip of my drink to sooth my dry throat and then answered her question. "Well, all he said was that you love another guy who your parents disapprove of. And, that you two agreed to play pretend around everyone else."

Jenna sighed and looked down at the table. "So, he didn't tell you who the guy is?" she asked, looking up slowly.

I shook my head no.

"You know him," she said, causing me some confusion.

I know him? What guys other than the pack do I know? None, really. So, then, that would mean...Oh my god! It's one of the guys in the pack.

My eyes widened and leaned closer to her over the table. "It's one of the pack?"

She nodded.

Wow! I did not see that one coming. Not ever. Oh my god!

Who was it? Now I really wanted to know. But, I told myself I wouldn't ask her to tell me more. She'd have to decide if she wanted to tell me or not.

"Oh, wow," was all I could say to her.

Oh, how badly, I wanted to know who it was?

But, I wouldn't ask her. It's not my place to ask her. Please, tell me, Jenna! Please!

As if there was some weird telepathy going on between us, she answered my pleading and told me.

"It's Quil."

Holy mother of God! Seriously? But, he imprinted on... How could Jenna love him? Or him love her? Doesn't imprinting keep that from happening.

"But, I thought he was im..."

Jenna cut me off. "Was being the keyword."

Was? Okay, now I was definitely confused.

"How..." I trailed off not knowing what to really ask.

"The imprint was broken about two years ago," she informed me.

So, imprints can be broken, then?

Uh-oh...Leah. I could only imagine what happened when everyone found out that imprints can in fact be broken. Quite frankly, though, I was afraid to. Now she definitely had a reason to be bitter. Even though, that first evening back she looked even more...broken. Oh, god! It all made sense now. Poor Leah.

When I didn't say anything, Jenna continued. "It took about three years, and it was difficult, but it happened," she told me. "Apparently, in order to break an imprint the wolf and man has to want it badly enough and if they can manage to fall in love with someone on their own, then it can break an imprint," she explained. "Long story short, it's pretty much, true love conquers all."

That made sense.

"So, you and Quil?"

Jenna smiled. "Yes, me and Quil."

Aw, she looked so smitten.

"Why don't your parents approve of you two if it's true love?" I asked curiously.

"It's not just my parents," she answered sadly.

"Who else then?"

"The council," she said quietly.

Bleh. I was beginning to hate The Council more and more and I didn't even know them personally.

"Apparently, they have to have control over everything within the tribe and if something happens that they can't control, then it just isn't aloud."

Assholes.

"So, that's why they disapprove of you and Quil and paired you with Jacob?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She shook her head yes. "Yep, and my parents are such kiss asses that they'll do, say, and agree to anything as long as everyone likes them."

"What jackasses," I said out loud, not caring whether anyone heard or not. "The Council and your parents," I added before I could stop myself. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No worries." Jenna laughed. "I know, it's sad to say, but I agree."

I reached across the table and placed a hand on hers. "I really am sorry."

Jenna looked up and smiled at me. "Thank you."

"I mean, who died and made them God?"

Jenna shrugged. "Their souls."

I sighed. "Sounds very likely."

How could they ever think in a million years that they could chose who ends up with who? It's none of their damn business!

"So, I guess it's gonna be the same for Jacob and I when it comes to The Council," I said, sighing.

"More than likely," Jenna replied. "But, you and Jacob will make it."

"Oh, we definitely will," I agreed with her. "I'll be damned if I let someone or a whole group of people come between me and Jacob ever again," I said confidently. "I was a naive teenager the first time around, but I've grown up since then. And, this time, I won't let the second best thing to ever happen to me go ever again."

"That's the spirit, Bella!" Jenna exclaimed.

"I'd like to see them try to keep Jacob and I away from each other."

"The Council won't know what hit them," Jenna laughed.

"Not at all," I grinned. "Oh, and by time I've had my say, you and Quil will be able to be together, out in the open, as well," I assured her. "Because, quite frankly, who the hell cares what The Council think? They can take their control issues and shove them where the sun don't shine."

"Oh gosh!" Jenna laughed.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's the truth."

"Oh, trust me you, I definitely believe you. It's about damn time someone came along and put The Council in their place."

"Rest assure, that'll be me," I said, making mental note to do just that the first chance I got.

**~AIFILAW~**

Later that day, around four or so, I arrived at Sam and Emily's to pick up Libby.

I had just stepped onto the first porch step when my phone rang. Taking it out, I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Alice. We had agreed to keep the calls to a minimum for a while just in case, so I had a feeling that this was a very important call.

Looking around to make sure that no one was around, I answered the call.

"Hey, Alice!"

Not her cheerful self, Alice replied in monotone, "Hi, Bella."

Alright, now that definitely wasn't normal.

"Alice," I said cautiously. "Is everything okay?"

"Bella, you might want to sit down," she said, and I could clearly hear the panic in her voice.

Okay, this is very weird. Alice is never this panicked.

I did what she said, though, and sat down on the top porch step. "Alright, I'm sitting," I told her.

Alice was silent on the other end of the line.

I was very confused and concerned at this point. "Alice, what is it? What's wrong?"

Alice took a deep, not needed, breath and answered quietly, but loud enough for me to hear, "It's Shane."

Just like that, as quickly as it had been put back together, my world crumbled beneath me.


	8. Chapter 7 - Explaining the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. It's a bit short, but there's quite a bit to take in, so that's why it's the length that it is.

By time I hung up the [phone](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9532418/8/All-is-Fair-In-Love-and-War) after talking to Alice, my good mood was gone. In its place was sorrow, fear, and hate. But, most of all anger. The moment things [start](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9532418/8/All-is-Fair-In-Love-and-War) to get better that jackass finds his way back into my life. What the hell did I have to do to get rid of him for good? 'Cause this was getting to be way too much. I honestly wasn't sure how much more of this I could handle before I lost it completely.

The sound of footsteps on the porch brought me back to reality.

I turned my head just in time to see Emily sit down next to me.

I couldn't help but wonder if maybe she had heard parts of my call with Alice.

The question she asked next gave me my answer.

"Who's Shane, Bella?" she asked, giving me a curious look.

I sighed and looked away.

I knew I'd have to speak of him sooner or later. I had just thought and hoped that it would be later. But, I wasn't that lucky, now was I?

"He's Libby's father," I told her quietly.

It was too late now not to tell her that much, at least.

I could hear the concern in her tone as she asked me, "What's going on Bella?"

Darn. Well, I might as well tell her mostly everything. At least, this way I could get some of it off my chest. Alright, I'll tell her. The sugar coated version, of course. But, none the less, I'll tell her. After all, there was no way to run and hide now. I mean, I could, but how would that make me look right about now?

"Well, Stefan called Alice..." I started, forgetting momentarily that she didn't know who Stefan was.

Emily interrupted me to ask, "Who's Stefan?"

"Oh, right," I said.

Duh!

"Stefan is Shane's older brother," I told her. "Stefan and Shane aren't exactly that close, so he's pretty much been the secret messenger from that side."

"That side?"

I shook my head. "Shane's side," I said. Then, corrected and added, "The evil side."

"Bella, would you be willing to tell me what exactly is going on instead of speaking in code?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Alright, truth time, I guess.

"I'll have to tell everyone sooner or later, I might as well get it out now," I sighed. "The sugar coated version, anyways."

"Okay."

"Where are the girls?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"They're taking a nap."

"Alright, we have time, then. I'll tell you."

Emily listened the entire time I was telling her everything without saying anything at all.

I told her briefly, without going into too many details, everything.

"It all started when Edward and I had a fight one night. After the fight, I went for a walk to clear my mind, which ended up with me at a party that was on campus. I had too much to drink, woke up the next day, and realized what I had done. After that, I went home and hated myself for a while for being so careless.

Then, a month or so later, I found out that I was pregnant. Not wanting to be one of those mothers that doesn't tell the father about the baby, I tracked Shane down and told him. I gave him the choice of walking away or staying and helping. To my surprise, he chose to stay and help me out.

We became friends and everything was good for a while. That is until the day that I found out his secret. Along with finding out his secret, I unleashed the real Shane. At least, that's what Stefan told me. But, as the days went by, I realized that Stefan was right. The Shane I had come to know was way different than the apparent real Shane.

The day I found out the secret, was the day that he wanted to go with me to one of my check ups. He asked me to go and pick him up from his apartment so that we could go together. I didn't think anything of it since he had shown no signs of being crazy or anything. So, I said okay, and went to pick him up.

But, when I arrived at his apartment, which was the first time ever, I was shocked to find some recently empty pill bottles on the floor and tables. When I asked him about the empty bottles, well, it didn't go so well. Quicker than I could blink, he just lost it. Apparently, I asked a question that shouldn't have been asked. But, I wasn't going to deal with him any longer unless I knew what the pill bottles were for and all that. I mean, I didn't want him around me if he was a pill popper or something like that.

Come to find out...he's a bipolar nutcase who ran out of his meds and decided he didn't want to refill and take them anymore like he was supposed to because it was too much of a hassle for him," I sighed and shook my head.

"It's like, it's just my luck to attract guys like that. I must have a "Welcome: Crazies Only" sign on my forehead or something," I paused and corrected myself. "Well, with the exception of Jake," I paused again. "So, basically I told Shane that I wanted him nowhere near me or the baby if he wasn't on his meds, and then I left."

"Oh my goodness," Emily replied in shock as I finished my explanation.

"Yeah, and, he didn't like that very much. He made that very clear on numerous occasions."

"So, you've been running all these years from him or something, I take it," she guessed.

I nodded. "Yeah, I have," I confessed.

"After I cut ties with Shane completely because he still refused to get back on the meds, he started stalking me. But, of course, he put on the "I'm not crazy" act whenever I'd talk to someone about his stalking ways, so I got no help from them. I guess, that's what I get for becoming involved with someone in such a tight-knit community. They'd all just turn their heads and look the other way.

I had no choice but to deal with it. However, something happened on the day that I gave birth to Libby. Shane made it perfectly clear that night that he was dead set on taking Libby away from me because he wants to hurt me like "I hurt him" and he knows that through her is the easiest way to do just that.

The second I got the chance to leave, I ran. I stayed under the radar with the help of the Cullen's for a few years. They all gave me money on the down low whenever I needed it and kept in touch with Stefan to keep tabs on Shane. He was relentless in somehow finding me, so I could only keep running."

"That's awful, Bella."

"It's just my luck," I said quietly.

"What happened to make it possible for you to come back now?" Emily asked me.

"Shane got into a bar fight and almost killed a guy, so he got locked up," I answered.

Emily's eyes widened. "Whoa."

"Yep, that just goes to show how screwed up in the head he is."

"So, why is he a problem again now, from what it sounded like."

"The charges were miraculously dropped," I answered, scoffing in disgust. "I guess when you have as much money as Shane's family does, you can easily make your problems go away."

Emily shook her head in disgust as well. "That's just so wrong."

"It is," I agreed. "So, now he's after me again."

"Gosh, Bella," she sighed, throwing an arm around my shoulders and pulling me to her. "I'm so sorry that you have to go through all this."

I smiled. "Thanks, Emily."

"You know we have to tell your dad. Or Jacob," she said after a few minutes of silence. "Or someone."

I quickly pulled back and out of her grip, eyes wide.

"Please, Emily," I practically begged her. "You can not say a word about this to anyone."

"Bella..." she started to protest.

I cut her off, "No, please, Emily! I will tell everyone soon enough, but just..." I trailed off for a moment. "...not yet."

Emily gave me a sad, concerned look. "I'll give you a couple days," she said. "A week at the most," she paused. "But, this is not a good situation," she told me as if I didn't already know. "I will tell someone if you haven't already when the week is over."

I frowned, but then after thinking it through for a short time realized that Emily was just looking out for me. "Alright, fair enough," I sighed.

Emily placed a hand on top of mind, which was on my knee.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," Emily told me, genuinely. "Or worse...Libby."

And, I couldn't agree more.


	9. Chapter 8 - The Calm Before the Storm

After my talk with Emily, I felt a little bit better about getting some of what I was hiding off of my chest. I was still on edge though, because of the fact that I had only told Emily the sugar-coated, twisted version of the truth. There was more to Shane and the situation than I lead on. But, I was just afraid to tell anyone about it.

I guess a part of me figured that if I didn't think about it too much, then it'd all just go away. Deep down, I knew that I was being crazy because nothing worked like that. However, it was pretty easy to convince myself that everything wasn't as I knew it was. It was keeping myself convince that was the hard part.

Once Emily went back inside, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jacob's number. I needed to relax before I went in and woke up Libby because I didn't want to freak her out like I was. I knew that just hearing Jacob's voice would be enough to calm me down.

Jacob answered after a few rings.

"Hey, Bells," he greeted, cheerfully.

I smiled as his voice did exactly what I knew it would. "Hey, Jake."

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is now," I answered, honestly.

"It wasn't before?" he questioned out of curiosity.

"Oops. Good going Bella," I thought to myself. "Emily and I just got to talking. You know girl talk."

"Ah, ok."

Right now's conversation definitely screamed for a subject change.

"So, I thought you said that no one else knew?" I wondered, changing the subject, after making sure that no one was around to hear this part of the conversation.

Jacob didn't reply at first. "Knew what?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"I had lunch with Jenna earlier today," I answered.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I ran into her," I paused, wondering if I should say the last part. Yeah, why not? "Literally."

Jacob immediately started to laugh. "You will never change, Bells."

I rolled my eyes. "Hahaha. Whatever."

He took his time to stop laughing. Once he was back to being serious again, he urged, "Go on."

"Anyways," I said. "She told me everything."

"Everything?" he repeated back to me.

I nodded, even though he couldn't see. "I thought you said only you, Jenna, and now me know?"

"I did. Not because I didn't want to tell you, though. I only didn't say he knew, too, because that was crossing the personal business territory line that I didn't want to cross," he explained.

I sighed. "Oh, okay. I get it."

"You know that I don't like to pry if it's not necessary," he reminded me.

Oh, I knew it alright. It's one reason I loved him. Yes, I do love him. I may not have said it to him yet, but there would be a time and place for that.

"You are truly one of a kind, Jacob Black," I smiled through the phone.

I could just imagine his sunny grin as he replied, "Likewise, Bella Swan."

"So, are you free a few nights from now?" I asked as the wheels in my head began to turn and gave me a great idea.

"I think so," he answered. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go out to dinner," I suggested.

Without hesitation, Jacob replied, "Sounds good to me."

"And, invite Jenna and Quil along with us," I added.

At first, Jacob didn't say anything back.

Him not saying anything back right away prompted me to explain what I meant.

"I mean, it must be really difficult for them to ever get some alone time together with all of the drama going on with the Council and all that. Also, to make sure that no one gets suspicious and asks questions, I could ask Quil to go as my "date" and then we could switch off once we get to Port Angeles."

Jacob was silent for a few more seconds or so before he agreed, "That's a good idea, Bella. I'm sure that we can arrange that."

I smiled. "Great! So it's a date."

"Yes, it's a date."

Jacob and I talked for a few more minutes before finally ending the call.

**~AIFILAW~**

Once I got off the phone with Jacob, I went inside to wake up Libby. It proved to be a difficult task when she swatted at me and rolled over away from me. She really did love her sleep.

"Baby, wake up," I cooed. "We're gonna go back home and see Grandpa Charlie."

No reply.

"Libby," I leaned over her and whispered into her ear.

Still nothing.

Shaking my head, I smirked. Obviously, I'd have to do this the hard way. I turned to Emily. "Could you get me an ice cube."

Emily nodded and went to get me a piece.

When she returned from the kitchen, I took it from her and then rubbed it down the side of Libby's face that was exposed to me.

Immediately, she sat up, wide awake now. "Ah! MOMMY! Not nice!" she yelled.

Emily and I both laughed.

"I gave you many other chances to wake up," I told her, shrugging my shoulders. "You should've taken one of them."

Libby put on her best puppy dog face. "Not funny," she pouted.

I couldn't help but laugh some more. She was just so cute when she was mad. "Yeah, it is."

"Mean, mommy, mean," she scolded, shaking her finger at me.

"Sure, sure. Who am I to argue?" I teased. "Now, come on, we have to get going."

"Do we have to?" Libby asked, pouting even more now.

I nodded my head. "Yes, we do," I answered. "You can help me cook dinner," I offered.

Libby's face lit up. "Yay!" she exclaimed, jumping up and running to the door.

"Wait!" I called after her.

She stopped and turned.

"Are you forgetting something?" I asked her.

"Umm..."

"Say your goodbyes," I reminded her.

"Oh, right."

"Duh!" I teased.

After saying our goodbyes, we left for home.

Everything seemed to be going okay for now, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen. Something that would throw my life for an even bigger loop. I had my ideas of what it would be. But, I truly hoped that my ideas were all wrong. Otherwise...this was just the calm before the storm.


	10. Chapter 9 - Running Is Easy, Hiding Is Impossible

A few days later, I was getting ready for the double date with Jacob, Quil, and Jenna. In order to make sure that no one got suspicious, Quil would pick me up. When I told Jenna and Quil about my idea, they agreed. Then, we all agreed to meet in Port Angeles and switch off for a couple hours. Hopefully, by doing everything this way, no one would be curious about what was really going on.

I was almost ready to go when I heard the doorbell ring. I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was too early for Quil to be here. He wasn't supposed to pick me up until seven and it was only 6:35. Putting on my sweater, I made my way downstairs to answer the door.

When I opened the door, I was shocked to see who was standing there.

"Stefan?" I asked, wondering if I was seeing correctly or if my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"Bella," he smiled at me, stepping forward and pulling me into a hug.

I smiled and hugged back. "What are you doing here?" I asked when we pulled away.

"I just came for a visit to see how you and Libby are doing."

"We're both doing great," I told him.

"You got a hot date?" he asked with an amused look on his face, looking down at what I was wearing.

I couldn't stop the giggle that came out. "You could say that," I grinned, moving out of the way. "Would you like to come in?"

"Are you sure? I can come back tomorrow if you don't have time right now."

I shook my head. "It's fine. My date's not picking me up until seven-ish. We have time."

He nodded his head in understanding and walked inside. "Okay, if you're sure."

"I am," I assured him, closing the door behind him.

Stefan turned around towards me. "Where's Libby?"

"She's at a friend's house," I answered.

"She made a friend already?"

I nodded my head. "One of my old friends has a daughter about Libby's age," I informed him.

"Good for her," Stefan smiled, looking around the room. "Nice house."

"Thank you."

"So, how's your stomach?" he asked, changing the subject to the more serious matters.

"Still hurts at times," I admitted.

"But, otherwise, it's okay?" he asked, double checking.

I shook my head yes. "As long as I'm careful with how I move and Libby doesn't throw herself at me," I joked, half-heartedly. "So, can I get you something to drink? Water?"

"Water would be nice."

"Alright, make yourself at home, and I'll go get it for you," I said, pointing towards the living room and making my way to the kitchen.

When I returned from the kitchen, Stefan and I spent some time catching up on different things. Everything was good until we got to the subject of Shane. According to Stefan, he hadn't heard from Shane in about three days or so. The last time he talked to him Shane was supposedly all the way on the other side of the states. But, that was three days ago. God only knew where he was now.

Before the conversation could go any further, we heard the front door open. Both, Stefan and I turned our heads to see who it was. I heard Leah's voice before I saw her.

"Anyone home?! Bella?!" she called out.

"In the living room," I replied.

Moments later, Leah came into view.

"Quil just pulled up," she told me.

"Thanks," I smiled, standing up. "Before I go, Stefan this is Leah, Leah this is Stefan," I quickly introduced them.

Leah and Stefan looked at each other and I knew right away that something out of the ordinary was happening. Leah was frozen in place, her gaze set completely on Stefan and no one else. Weirdly enough, Stefan was the same way with Leah.

It took me just a few seconds to realize what had just happened.

"I'll be damned," I said quietly, surprised and shocked. "What are the chances that I'd bring Leah and her imprint together?" I asked myself. "Go Bella!"

"What's going on?" Stefan asked, finally breaking free from his locked gaze with Leah.

I just smirked at him and walked around the couch to where Leah was standing. "Welcome to the family twice over," I smiled at him.

"Wait, what?" Stefan asked, confused.

I shrugged my shoulders, winked at him, and turned to walk out of the room. "You'll find out very soon," I spoke in a sing-song voice. "You two have fun getting to know each other."

**~AIFILAW~**

It was about quarter after eight when we arrived in Port Angeles.

I don't know what came over me, but the second that I saw Jacob, I flung the car door open and got out, running and jumping into his arms. I truly had missed that.

Apparently, Jenna had the same idea as me because Quil barely had time to get out of the car, too, before Jenna was launching herself at him.

Jacob chuckled as he put me down. "What was that all about?"

"I have a lot of missed moments like that to make up for," I answered, smiling.

"That you do," he agreed.

"Bella, thank you so much for doing this for us," Jenna said from behind me.

I turned around and grinned widely. "It's my pleasure."

"We owe you one," Quil said.

I shook my head. "Nope, you don't owe me anything."

"Are you sure?" they both asked.

"Yep," I assured them. "Just be happy. That's all I ask for in return."

Jenna and Quil turned and smiled at each other.

"We can definitely do that."

"Good. Alright, so meet back here in about two hours?"

"Sounds good."

Once we went out separate ways, Jacob asked me, "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"I witnessed my first imprint," I answered, grinning.

"You witnessed what?"

"It's not exactly my business, but..." I trailed off, trying to decide whether or not I should say or not. "I don't know if I should say..."

"Did Leah imprint?" Jacob guessed.

"Maybe," I said, not being able to contain the smile that broke out on my face.

"On who?"

"Well, if she did...then on Libby's uncle."

"Libby's uncle?"

I nodded my head. "Stefan. He came to visit and check on us."

"He just showed up out of the blue?"

"Yeah, he did," I answered. "But, don't worry he's very trustworthy, so it's all good," I assured him.

Then, I quickly changed the subject.

"So, how about we go eat?" I asked, walking down the sidewalk side by side with Jacob.

He gave me a funny look. "Did you really just ask me that?"

"Well, it came out of my mouth, so I'd say yes," I answered, laughing and playing along with him.

"You don't know me like you used to, apparently."

"Then, we'll get acclimated over dinner," I suggested.

"But, we'll be eating," he pointed out. "And, you know how seriously I take eating."

I shook my head and chuckled. "Alright, then...while we wait for our food, then."

Jacob shrugged. "I can't make any promises. What if we order appetizers?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Then I quickly turned pretend serious. "We talk or you don't eat," I told him, stopping mid-step and crossing my arms as I turned to him.

Jacob thought for a moment before, replying, "Well played."

I smirked and began walking again. "Thank you. It's what I do best."

"Who are you and what have you done with the Bella I used to know?" he asked, following me.

"The new, grown up, Bella," I answered. "It's one of the perks of being a mother now. I grew up and left the young naïve me behind."

"I like this new you," he smiled at me.

"I do, too," I agreed.

**~AIFILAW~**

By time, I got home it was going on midnight. I was absolutely exhausted. Who knew that actually going on a date could be so tiring? I mean, don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it immensely. But, boy was I tired.

Walking into the house, I found Stefan and Leah sitting on the couch talking away.

"Had they been here ever since earlier?" I asked myself. "Interesting. I guess I never really paid much attention to what imprinting meant."

Leaving them to their own devices, I went upstairs with the intent of taking a quick shower and crashing.

But, that apparently wasn't what I was meant to do.

The second I walked into my room, I let out a blood curdling scream. My window was open and my room was trashed. I didn't have to be a genius to know who did it. It had to be someone who could get in and get out quietly without Stefan or Leah knowing they were here.

"Oh god! No! He's back!" I sobbed, dropping to my knees on the floor. "He really found me!"

The last thing I heard before I passed out was Leah and Stefan's footsteps followed by their calls of, "Bella are you alright?"


	11. Chapter 10 - Everything Just Became More Real

I don't know how long I was out for, but when I came to both Stefan and Leah were kneeling next to me. Stefan had a knowing look on his face. Leah, however, looked confused and guilty. I had my suspicions about why she looked guilty. They were quickly confirmed.

"How come I didn't hear anything?" Leah asked. "I should have..." she started to say as she shook her head in disbelief.

I cut her off as I slowly sat up. "No, you wouldn't have."

"How wouldn't I have?" she questioned, giving me a look. "I have wolf hearing!" she exclaimed.

Leah was quiet for a minute or two after that.

Stefan and I shared a look.

Apparently, Leah noticed the look because she looked from Stefan to me and asked, "Do you two know who did this?"

Stefan and I both nodded.

"Shane," Stefan said.

"Who's Shane?" Leah asked, confused and curious.

"Libby's father," I answered, sadly.

"My brother," Stefan answered at the same time with a solemn sigh.

"That still doesn't explain why I didn't hear anyone in here," Leah said.

"Yeah, it does," I replied.

"If Shane doesn't want to be caught, then he won't be, which is why you didn't hear anything...he didn't want you to," Stefan explained, standing and helping me up with him.

Leah followed suit and thought for a moment before asking the question that I hadn't thought she'd ask, but wished she hadn't the second that she had, "Does him not getting caught if he doesn't want to have anything to do with the smell that hit me the second I walked into the room?"

I nodded my head and whisper answered, "Yes."

Leah shook her head and sighed. "Oh, Bella."

"That's exactly what I was wanting to avoid," I thought to myself. I turned to Stefan and asked him, "Did you know he was coming here?"

Stefan shook his head frantically. "No, I didn't. I truly haven't heard from him in days. Even with him being..." Stefan paused and quickly changed his train of thought. "There's no way he got here this fast, unless he already knew where you were."

I was quiet for a while, fearing the worst. "I need to go see Libby," I finally said.

"Alright," Leah said nodding in understanding.

"I'm not asking too much of you am I?" I wondered, slightly worried.

I didn't want to force Leah to go to Sam and Emily's if she didn't want to.

Leah smiled at me. "No," she said in an assuring tone. "Things are looking up for me now. I can handle this."

I smiled back briefly. "Thank you, Leah."

"You're welcome, Bella."

"Well, this isn't awkward at all," Stefan said suddenly.

Leah and I both gave him a dirty look.

Stefan put his hands up in surrender. "My bad. I was just being honest...and trying to lighten the mood."

**~AIFILAW~**

About half an hour later, I was sitting on Sam and Emily's living room couch. After a quick briefing of the situation, they agreed that Libby and I could stay in the guest room for as long as necessary. At least this way we'd have extra protection at all times.

The second that Jacob heard about what happened, he'd gone straight to the house. I knew that meant that there was no way to hide the truth from him any longer. If Leah could smell that Shane had been there, then without a doubt, Jacob would, too. And, I was terrified of how he'd react.

"You seem more scared now," Emily commented while walking over and handing me a cup of coffee.

I nodded my head. "Because I am," I admitted.

"There's more to the whole situation than what you told me before, isn't there?" she asked, curiously.

"A lot more," I answered as my stomach started doing flip-flops.

I was nervous, so very nervous. I was not looking forward to Jacob finding out like this. I guess I should have told him sooner. Hindsight is 20/20 though, right? It's too late to make it happen differently. I just have to deal with it how it happens now.

"Do you wanna tell me about it?" Emily asked in a comforting tone.

I shook my head no. "I...I can't. Not right now."

Emily rubbed a comforting hand on my back. "Okay. I understand."

Just then, Jacob stormed in.

"Or maybe I can," I said to myself.

One glance at him and I knew that he was on edge, which meant he was now in protective mode. I didn't stand a chance at getting out of this conversation.

"Tell me who's after you, Bella!" he demanded, making it to me in only a few long strides.

I didn't even try to argue with him. I tried to keep the tears in as I whispered, "Shane."

But, I failed.

The tears fell freely. "God, I thought it was finally safe again...I thought I could live life without Shane coming back, but..."

Just then a gasp filled the room. We all turned to find a wide-eyed Libby standing in a doorway.

"Baby," I said, wiping the tears from my face.

Libby instantly ran over to me. "Mommy!" she cried. "Don't let daddy get me."

More tears came pouring out. "Oh, baby," I sobbed along with her. "I won't. I promise he won't ever get you."

**~ALIFILAW~**

Sometime later, after calming Libby down and getting her back to bed, Jacob and I sat out on the porch and I confessed the truth to Jacob. I told him everything that I had told Emily.

"Why didn't you come back right when all of that happened?" he asked, wrapping an arm around me pulling me closer to him.

"I couldn't," I answered quietly. "I was afraid he'd find me..."

"Bells, what aren't you telling me?" he asked.

I knew what he wanted me to tell him. He knew it already, but wanted to hear it from me. Maybe, he was hoping that it was far from what he knew it was?

"I can't tell you," I choked out. "Not yet."

Jacob opened his mouth to protest, but let it go. For now.

"Alright, fine," he said. "At least tell me how you survived all those years running like that?"

"The Cullen's," I answered simply.

Jacob growled at the mention of them.

"Jacob," I warned frowning at him.

"Sorry," he half-heartedly apologized. "Go on."

"They gave me enough money to last me and Libby for a month. Every month they gave me more. And, just about every other month Libby and I were in a different city," I explained.

"They actually helped you?"

"Yeah, just because Edward and I didn't work out..." I trailed off for a moment. "The family still saw me as family. And, Rosalie was all for helping me as long as I was choosing to live and be human. She was never too fond of the idea of me giving up my life just to be a vampire," I answered. "So, until now, with their help I had been on the run for the past four years. I was afraid to stay in the same place for too long because I feared he'd find us if I did and he'd take Libby away from me."

That's as much as I felt like saying for now.

But, of course, Jacob wanted to know more still.

"Why would he take her away from you?" he asked, urging me to continue.

I shook my head and didn't answer. Instead, I went with, "Please, don't make me tell you anything else. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Jacob didn't like that idea very much.

"No, you have to tell me, Bella!" he exclaimed, pushing me away from him so that he could get up. "There is something else you're not telling anyone!" he accused, stalking away. "We both know it!"

"Jacob, please!" I begged, getting up as well and jogging to catch up with him.

Before I could catch up to him, he stopped and turned to me.

"I didn't want to have to do it this way..." he started to say, running a hand through his cropped hair. "I was hoping that you'd tell me on your own, but apparently not."

"Oh, god. Here it comes," I thought to myself. "Jake..." I started, trying to stop him.

"Why did I smell a vampire when I checked out your room?!" he asked me point-blank.

I was in tears again now and wasn't in the mood to argue so I just blurted it out, "Because Shane is one!"


	12. Chapter 11 - The Anger and Fear Within

After I delivered the shocking news, Jacob just stood there for a few minutes. The look on his face was unreadable. I'd be lying if I say it didn't scare me. At this point, I had no idea how he was going to react. Although, I did have a hint. But, I was hoping it wouldn't be.

"He's a vampire?" he finally asked, breaking the silence, as if to double-check that he heard me correctly.

"Yes, he is," I said quietly, nodding my head.

"But, how?" he wondered, confused. "You and he..." he trailed off for a moment. "Libby?"

I was looking anywhere but at him. "He wasn't turned into a vampire until a couple of years ago."

"What? How?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and answered honestly, "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

I nodded my head.

"Then, how did you find out he was a vampire?" Jacob questioned me.

Suddenly, I felt like I was a suspect being interrogated by a cop. Although, I should be too surprised. I knew that this is what would happen when Jacob found out.

"I hadn't seen or heard from him in so long," I started to explain turning away from him.

I couldn't get away from the shame I felt in this moment.

Jacob's eyes were glued on my back, I could just feel the scrutiny of his gaze.

He waited quietly for me to continue.

I took a deep breath and continued, "Then one day, out of the blue, I get a call from Alice ordering me to leave right then and there because Shane was coming."

"And?" he urged me to go on.

"There was something in her voice, though..." I trailed off and swallowed the lump in my throat. "There was something she wasn't telling me. I just knew it."

"Is that when she told you?" he asked, his voice louder than before.

The loudness of his voice gave away the fact that he'd moved closer to me.

I nodded my head. "When I demanded she tell me what was going on or I wouldn't leave she said that she had a vision. Shane knew where I was and he was coming," I said before pausing to get myself together. "But, he wasn't human anymore," I whispered, choking back a small sob.

"You should have come back sooner," Jacob said after a while. "You should have told me everything sooner."

He was right.

I knew he was right.

He knew he was right.

We both knew he was right.

Therefore, I couldn't argue with him.

I could no longer control my sobs. Tears were pouring down my face as I turned around to bury myself in his warmth. The movement caused my shirt to rise up just enough that Jacob's hand brushed against my stomach. I winced and pulled back immediately.

"What was that for?" Jacob asked on high alert.

"Nothing," I answered right away.

My tears ceased immediately and left in there wake was fear in my eyes.

"Oh god!" I exclaimed to myself. "I'm gonna have to tell him this, too."

"Don't give me that," he snapped at me. "No more Bella!"

A nervous lump formed in my throat and I quickly swallowed it down.

"No more hiding things from me!"

"Jake, please..." I started.

I was not above getting on my knees and begging him not to make me say anything else.

I mean, he was right that I should have told him everything else the second I had the chance, but this...this was the most difficult to tell. I didn't want to have to relive what happened through having to tell Jacob. It was too bitter of a memory. It was bad enough that I had to live with the scar for the rest of my life. Actually having to recall it...that was just cruel.

"Bella, I know it's probably hard for you to tell me everything, but you can't keep anything else from me," he said, calming down a bit.

Cue the return of the tears.

"I don't...I can't relive it," I whispered through the hot tears pouring down my face.

"Bella..." he said as he placed his hands on my arms. "Look at me," he ordered softly, the bite in his tone gone now.

I slowly looked up at him.

"What else haven't you told me?" he asked, his eyes pleading with me to tell him. "Why did you flinch when my hand brushed your stomach?"

"Because it's one of those days that any touch makes it hurt," I whispered.

"Why would it hurt?"

I stepped away from him enough that he'd be able to see and slowly lifted up my shirt mid-way.

Even though it was dark out, I knew that with his wolf eyesight he'd be able to see it without any problem.

Jacob's eyes widened at the sight of the scar on my stomach.

"What happened?" he asked, shaking.

I could practically feel the vibrations he was giving off, even though I was standing a few feet away from him.

Not only that, I could make out his hands balled tightly into fists at his sides.

"You remember that I said that Shane made it perfectly clear that he was dead set on taking Libby from me and that something happened the night that I gave birth to Libby," I said as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I remember," he replied, nodding his head.

"Well, this scar proved Shane's clear intentions," I confessed, looking away from him.

I was afraid of what I'd see if I looked him in the eyes right then.

He was quiet until it finally clicked in his mind what I was trying to tell him with as little words as possible.

"I'll fucking kill him!" he hissed, so angry that I was afraid he would phase right then and there. "Even more now than before!"

I was actually scared seeing and hearing him like this. I wasn't used to him using language like that.

"Jake! No!" I exclaimed, pushing my fear to the side and stepping forward closer to him. "You're supposed to protect humans from vampires! Not humans from humans! You can't kill him. No, just, no. Please, no."

"He's a vampire!" he hissed.

"Yeah, now he is. But, not when he did that! You can't..." I stopped mid thought as I realized how crazy I was being.

"After everything Shane had done to me why the hell am I trying to stop Jacob from killing him?" I asked myself. "Oh, right," I said as realization dawned over me. "I can't bare losing Jacob again, especially permanently. And, with how mad Jacob is now, I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to find Shane and take him on personally. But, that would be too dangerous."

"I _**will**_ kill that bastard if and when our paths cross," Jacob growled, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Not alone!" I exclaimed. "Do not go after him alone!"

"If I come across him alone, I will," he told me.

I shook my head frantically. "No, please. Jake, I know you're mad and all, but please don't do this. You'll regret it. We all will," I tried to reason with him.

"Trust me, Bella...I won't regret it," Jacob assured me.

"Jake, no, please," I tried again, but to no prevail.

Jacob shook his head. "I'm sorry," he apologized, turning towards the wooded area. "I have to go."

"Jake, wait!" I called after him, but I was already too late.

He had already phased and disappeared into the woods.

I was now left all alone with my fears.

If only he had given me enough time to tell him that the reason why I didn't want him trying to kill Shane, especially on his own, was because of just how crazy dangerous he really was, then maybe things would be different. Hell, Shane was so awful that he made James and Victoria combined look like angelic vampires, which didn't ever seem possible before Shane.

That's exactly what scared me the most and drove me to keep a lot of things to myself. I know I shouldn't have kept those certain truths a secret for as long as I did, but what was I to do? I just couldn't lose Jacob again. But, at this point, I guess I was pretty much screwed no matter what way everything happened.

I was now most fearful that I personally had unintentionally drove Jacob away more than I was ever scared of Shane.

Oh, how the tables have turned.


	13. Chapter 12 - Talking It Out

I woke up that morning still tired. By the grace of God I managed to get at least a few hours of sleep. A few hours wasn't enough to make me not tired but they were enough to at least get me through the day. I had spent the rest of the night tossing and turning with Jacob on my mind.

After Jacob ran off into the woods and phased running after him had crossed my mind. Lucky for me I immediately came to my senses and realized how stupid of a idea that would have been. A night full of tossing, turning, and little sleep was much better than getting lost in the woods or better yet getting caught by Shane who could be anywhere.

I laid in bed for a while after I woke up before voices from outside the door prompted me to get out of bed. The voices were muffled and I couldn't make out what they were saying so I wasn't sure who was out there. I changed out of my pajamas and into my clothes for the day and then made my way out of the room.

When I walked out to the kitchen area I was surprised to find Jacob and Libby there. Libby was sitting on Jacob's lap and they were both laughing at something. I looked around briefly only to find that there were no signs of anyone other than them being in the house. I couldn't help but wonder where Emily, Sam, and Alana were.

"Whip cream, Jake!" Libby exclaimed breaking me from my thoughts.

"Of course not. It would be chaos to forget the whipped cream," Jacob said before reaching for the whipped cream bottle.

"Yes it would," Libby agreed.

I chose then to make my presence known. I walked around to the opposite side of the table as them.

Libby looked up right away and smiled. "Mornin' mommy!"

"Morning Libby," I said back before looking over at Jacob. "Hey, Jake."

"Hi Bella," he replied not once looking at me.

I frowned as a ping of pain at him not looking at me rushed through me. I was afraid that he'd act like this today after everything I revealed to him. I prayed that he wouldn't though. Apparently luck wasn't with me right now and it sucked.

An awkward silence suddenly ensued until Libby broke it.

"Look what Jake an I did!" Libby stated proudly pointing to the table where there were a couple of plates of pancakes decorated with chocolate chips, whipped cream, sprinkles, and cherries.

I chuckled and sat down. "Are those pancakes or ice cream sundaes?" I asked jokingly.

Libby giggles and shook her head. "No, they pancakes silly."

"Oh, of course they are," I said. "You're right they're not sundaes."

Libby shook her head. "Nope. They pancakes."

"They _are_ pancakes," I corrected before I could stop myself, I really didn't have any idea why the correct grammar part of me suddenly came to the surface...I blame lack of sleep.

Libby rolled her eyes and reminded me, "I only four mommy." She reached for another chocolate chip and put it on the pancake before adding, "I no need to say it right."

Jacob finally decided to speak up again. "She's right," he agreed with her. "She already speaks better than a normal four year old does."

I shrugged nonchalantly and smiled briefly. "We had a lot of time on our hands for a while."

Jacob nodded in understanding. "I know."

"So where is everyone?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"At the beach," he answered without hesitation. "It's one of those rare sunny days."

I looked out the window to see that it was indeed sunny out.

"That really is a rare sight," I said out loud to no one in particular. "It makes me want to take a walk on the beach."

I looked straight at Jacob when I said that part. I knew he could sense my gaze on him. I also knew that he knew exactly what I was thinking. In order to make him double aware of what I meant, I turned to look back towards Libby.

"I'm surprised you're not at the beach, too," I said to her.

Libby tilted her head and smiles at me. "I stay here with Jake an wait for you wake up."

"Oh, ok," I said as warmth spread through me, Libby always managed to make me love her that much more.

"Here mommy," Libby said as she slid a plate over to me. "I make this for you."

"Aw, thank you, Libby," I replied picking up a fork and knife to cut a little piece off.

"You welcome."

Libby went back to decorating another pancake.

I took advantage of Libby's distraction and zeroed my attention back to Jake, who had still yet to look at me, for the time being.

"Are you going to ever look at me again?" I asked, not being able to hide the slight hurt from showing itself through my voice.

Jacob hesitated for a moment but then took me by surprise when he looked up at me.

I wasn't sure if he was only looking at me now because I said something and he could tell he was hurting me or if he really didn't mean to be acting the way her was acting. Or maybe it was even a little bit of both.

"Sorry, Bella," he apologized sincerely. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad," he assured me. "I'm just still trying to calm down from everything you told me."

"Both it is," I thought to myself.

I took a bite of my pancake.

"It's okay, Jake," I told him. "I understand."

"We'll talk more the next time we're alone," Jacob told me, surprising me when he slowly moved his hand forward to rest it on top of my free hand that was resting on the table.

I smiled briefly as I looked from him to our hands and then back up to him. "Maybe we can go to the beach and take a walk while Libby plays with Alana," I suggested.

"It sounds like a good idea," Jacob smiled back just before getting a face full of whipped cream.

Libby was giggling uncontrollably as a shocked Jacob turned to look at her.

"Oops," was all she said.

I bit my tongue trying not to laugh.

"I'm going to get you for that," Jacob told her spraying whipped cream into his hand.

Libby quickly squirmed off of his lap and ran over to me.

"Save me mommy!" she exclaimed as she hid behind me.

I shook my head. "You started it."

She looked at me wide eyed. "But mommy!"

"Sorry Libby but I can't help..." I didn't get to finish before my own face was full of whipped cream. "JACOB BLACK!" I yelled.

He laughed. "Every person for themselves."

"We'll see about that," I said giving him a fake glare. "You and me against him," I said looking down at Libby who had come out of hiding.

Libby grinned mischievously. "I in!"

**~AIFILAW~**

It took Jacob and I an hour and a half to get alone time; Five minutes for the food fight, 35 minutes for us and Libby to clean ourselves and the room up, 15 minutes to make our way to the beach, and the rest of the minutes to convince Libby to play with Alana so that Jacob and I could take a walk and talk. In the end all it took was promising to take her for ice cream sometime.

We were finally able to get away and talk some more.

"I still think you should have come back sooner," Jacob said getting the conversation going.

I sighed and mentally kicked myself once. There was no getting out of this since I was the one who suggested the walk to talk. I was just hoping that we would have been past this...but apparently not.

"I was afraid," I admitted.

"Afraid?" Jacob asked looking over at me. "Of what? What could be worse than your vampire ex coming after you?"

I was quiet for a while trying to think of how I could answer that to make it seem like I was telling the truth even though I wasn't.

"I was afraid of how you'd react," I finally answered.

"Why would you be afraid of how I would react?" he questioned, confusion was evident in his tone.

"Like I told you the first night..." I trailed off to decide how to go about this. "All of our fights were because of you," I continued and then paused. "I was afraid of how you'd react if I just showed up pregnant one day and told you everything that had happened."

It was Jacob's turn to be quiet for a while. "I'm not going to lie and say I would've been okay with it right away..." he stopped talking abruptly and looked away from me. "You know I would have come around sooner or later."

I sighed and nodded my head. "I did and I do."

We walked for a few more minutes in complete silence before Jacob broke it.

"Why did you really stay away for so long?" he asked suddenly taking me off guard.

"Darn it!" I thought to myself. "I was hoping he'd just believe my sort of fake answer."

"Bella?"

"I already told you," I said quickly.

Jacob sighed a frustrated sigh. "There's more to it...you and I both know it."

I suddenly no longer had it in me to play coy...or maybe I did...just a little bit more. "Edward and I had another fight about you the night I got pregnant and instead of calling you like I first wanted to I went out and got drunk and pregnant."

Jacob stopped walking and turned to me. "There's still more!"

Sometimes Jacob knowing me this well was such a curse.

"It wasn't by you!" I exclaimed laying the whole truth on the line. "Is that what you wanted to hear?!"

Jacob was taken back by my confession. He blinked a couple of times and finally managed to ask, "What?"

I looked away. "I always thought that if I had any kids it'd be with you," I admitted in a whisper. "Just like in the vision."

Jacob looked truly confused. "Vision? What vision?"

"There's no going back at all now," I thought to myself, swallowing the nervous lump in my throat. "The day on the mountain...when we kissed..." I started to tell him.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"I had a vision."

"Of what?"

"Of our kids," I whispered.

Jacob was again taken aback by my confession.

He swallowed hard before asking "Our...kids?"

I nodded my head and smiled as I remembered the vision again. "Two," I informed him. "One of each."

"So you didn't stay away because of how I'd react?" he guessed. "You stayed away because of the reminder of what you gave up."

I wiped a few stray tears from my eyes and shook my head yes. "Don't get me wrong, I love Libby and I would never give her up for the world. But I still wonder from time to time what it would've been like if I had chosen differently."

Jacob didn't reply at first but when he did I got the shock of a lifetime.

"We could still have that," he said.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "What?!"

Jacob gave me a brief smirk before turning to head back to where everyone else was. "Just think about it, Bella."

I was not expecting that at all.


	14. Chapter 13 - The Vampire Who Uses Facebook

To say that Jacob's comment had shocked me would be an understatement. It was all I could think about for the next two days. I hadn't really spoken to Jacob since then because it was his turn to patrol at night. I wasn't complaining though, I needed some time to think about what he said. After all he did tell me to think about it, and I was definitely thinking about it. I was thinking about it so much that I had given myself a two day long headache.

It was that same headache that kept me at the house while Emily, Sam, and Jake...who Libby wanted around all the time...took them to the park. Speaking of my dad, Billy and Sue had convinced him to stay on the reservation while Shane was out and about...just to be safe. None of us could be too sure of his whereabouts after he trashed my bedroom at dad's house. Embry, Quil, and Paul were taking turns between patrolling and watching over Billy and Charlie. That left Seth and Leah along with Stefan at the house watching over me...I would say babysitting me but that would just be weird...watching over sounded better.

Seth was watching tv out in the living room and the new lovebirds were outside doing whatever it was they were doing while I rested in the bedroom. I was hoping that extra rest would get rid of my headache for me. Unfortunately though, so far I was having no such luck. My headache was still going strong and it seemed like nothing could stop it. I was just beginning to doze off when suddenly my cell phone rang. I jerked back awake and sat up grabbing for my phone from the bedside table.

I kept my eyes closed and answered the phone without looking at the caller id.

"Hello," I whispered into the phone.

"Hello Bella," the familiar voice from my nightmares said. "Have you missed me?"

I'm sure that all of the color in my face had drained away the second he said his first word.

"You wish!" I spat as I sat up in bed. "How did you get my number?"

"I have connections," he answered simply.

I had a hard time believing that. Much to my dismay I still knew him rather well.

"You? Connections?" I asked. "Yeah, right. We both know you never rely on others...the solo chase is your favorite part."

Shane chuckled. "Damn, you got me."

I could just hear the smirk that was currently on his face in his voice.

"I had an interesting chat with your dear father the other day," he finally spoke the truth.

My eyes widened and my heart began to race. I hadn't seen or heard from Charlie since the other day. But Billy and Sue had. If something had happened they would have told me. Right?

The revelation didn't stop me from freaking out though.

"WHAT?!" I cried out. "You better not have..." I started to threaten him not that it would cause the desired effect.

Shane cut me off. "Relax, he's still in one piece..." he trailed off. "For now."

I sighed a small sigh of relief. It wasn't much but it was good enough to calm me down a little bit.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked just as the door burst open and Seth and Leah followed by Stefan ran in.

Before any of them said anything they noticed that I was on the phone.

Just in case I shook my head and put a finger up to my lips.

"You know exactly what I want," he hissed, teasing cast aside.

"You won't get her," I hissed right back.

I wouldn't let him get to her even if it killed me.

Shane laughed evilly. "You and I both know that I always get what I want in the end," he paused. "After all, I got to add you to my collection."

I knew exactly what he meant without him even having to say it. "You bastard!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of bed and began to pace the bedroom floor.

He laughed some more. "A bastard with an extra notch on his belt."

I felt like I was suddenly going to throw up. "You sick freak!"

One look at Seth and Leah and I knew that they had heard what he said. They both looked about ready to jump through the phone and kill him themselves.

Shane apparently was quick to grow bored with the conversation. "I'll be in touch again soon," he said.

"Go to hell!" I hissed.

Shane ignored me. "Oh and before I forget..." he trailed off. "Tell my brother thank you for me."

I along with Seth and Leah all turned to look at Stefan who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have even known where you were," he answered sounding satisfied about what he had just said.

Before I could say anything back he hung up.

I hung up immediately as well and threw my phone onto the bed.

Seth turned to me. "Are you okay, Bella?"

I shook my head no.

"Can you two give me and Stefan some time alone please?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

Stefan had a lot of explaining to do but I didn't want anyone else around when he did.

Leah and Seth looked at one another.

"Go phase and tell the guys to be more alert than they already are," Leah told Seth.

Seth nodded in understanding. "I'll be back soon," he said turning and running out of the room.

"I'm going to go call Jake and tell him that the psycho ex called," Leah informed Stefan and I.

She shared one last look with Stefan before following Seth's previous path.

As soon as I heard the front door close I went off on Stefan who was still standing where he had been during the phone call.

"What the hell did you do?!" I asked getting up in his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked in return, confusion written all over his face. "I didn't do..."

I cut him off. "Did you set us up?!" I accused.

Stefan's eyes widened. "What?! No! Why would you..."

"Shane told me to thank you because if it wasn't for you then he wouldn't have known where we were!" I hissed at him.

"Bella, I swear I don't know anything," he insisted. "I haven't seen or heard from him in years."

"Then how..." I started to ask before looking down and noticing that Shane was holding his phone in his hand.

I caught a glance of what was on the screen and my jaw dropped. My eyes quickly grew to be as wide as his. Stefan was fairly new to Iphones and he was on Facebook.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed."Stefan! I am going to personally kill you!"

"Why?" he asked even more confused than before. "What did I do?"

I glared at him. "Have you been posting status updates?"

"Only a few," he answered. "I've been keeping in touch with my friends."

I shook my head in disbelief. "You really are the reason he knows where Libby and I are," I said quietly.

Stefan looked truly disgusted in himself in that moment. "What? How?"

In a sudden instance of anger, I reached down and grabbed the phone from him.

"What are you..." he started to ask.

I cut him off by turning and throwing the phone at the nearest wall breaking it on contact.

"What the hell, Bella?!" Stefan yelled looking at me like I was crazy.

"Everytime you post a status update from your phone it reveals your location," I informed him.

Stefan thought about what I told him for a moment. "Oh shit!"

"You think?!" I asked sarcastically reaching up and slapping him on the back of his head.

"I deserved that," he said rubbing the part of his head that I had just slapped. "I had no idea. I'm still new to this phone thing."

I scoffed. "Yeah, I can tell."

"I'm so sorry Bella," Stefan apologized sincerely.

I sighed and walked over to the bed to sit down. "I know," I whispered.

Then I got to thinking which was never a good thing.

It wasn't long before I was panicking.

"I have to get out of here. I can't stay here. He'll get us if we stay here."

I went to stand up but Stefan sat down and pulled me back down with him.

"Bella, calm down," he said in a soothing tone. "Everything will be okay."

I shook my head and started to sob uncontrollably. "N...no, it w...won't," I stuttered, "I d...don't want to g...go on the run again."

"Then don't," Stefan said quietly.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and forced myself to stop crying. "But I pr...probably sh...shouldn't stay here with him knowing wh...where we are."

Leah chose then to walk back in. "So what you're gonna go on the run again?" she asked a hint of disgust in her tone.

I jumped not having expected her to walk in just then.

I quickly went from offensive to defensive and lifted my head up. "No!"

"But you just said..." Leah started.

I immediately cut her off before she could get the situation wrong. "I said I probably shouldn't...I didn't say I can't," I paused and stood up. "I'm not gonna go on the run again...I can't. In a few years Libby will be old enough to start school and have a normal life...but if we're on the run then she won't get that chance. I can't and won't let that happen." I sighed. "Not only that but I'm sick and tired of running and letting Shane be in control of mine and Libby's life."

I would stay true to myself and Libby from now on. I would no longer run away...not when I had a pack full of wolves who would do anything to protect us. Running away was no longer an option. Well, it was...it just wasn't a good one.


	15. Chapter 14 - The Almost Happenings

It had been two days since Shane's unwanted phone call and since I found out that Stefan had given away the location of Libby and me. It wasn't until the day after that my irritation with Stefan went away. I'd be lying if I said that I hadn't somewhat blamed him at the time for Shane finding out where we're at but after some hard thinking I let it go. It's not like he purposely told Shane where we were...he's not that stupid, I hope.

For the two days after all of that happened everything had gone back to normal...well as normal as normal could be. It wasn't until I decided to run a few errands in Port Angeles while Libby took her daily nap that things started to go downhill again. Jacob insisted that he would be the one to take me to Port Angeles for the day. That being the case, it wasn't too surprising when Sam brought up Jenna and wondered what she thought about Jacob and I spending so much alone time together.

"She's fine with it," Jacob told him as we stood side by side at the front door.

"Jenna and I get along pretty good," I said with a small smile trying to hide the slight nervousness that I was feeling.

Jacob glanced over at me with a look that I couldn't quite figure out before turning back to Sam who was sitting on the couch next to Emily whose eyes were glued to the tv.

"She knows about Bella and I's past," Jacob informed him.

"She understands our closeness..." I paused when I realized that I wasn't sure exactly where I was going with my thought.

Sam looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

Most people with something to hide would shut up after a look like that but I just couldn't seem to do so.

"Actually, we're obviously not as close as we once were but..."

Jacob ended up being my saving grace when he cut me off. "Let's go before you say something you'll regret," he wisely suggested.

"You're right," I said mentally kicking myself for being so talkative at a wrong time as such. "We should get going before Libby wakes up and won't let me."

I turned to Emily and smiled.

"We should be back before Libby wakes up," I told her. "If not then just give her some gummies and she should be fine until I do get back."

"Don't worry, Bella," Emily replied smiling back at me. "We've got everything here under control."

"I don't doubt it for a second," I said turning to Jacob. "We should go now."

Jacob grinned and opened the door just before stepping out of the way. "After you."

I was grinning from ear to ear as I walked out the door with Jacob following close behind.

**~AIFILAW~**

A couple of hours passed by time I finished all of my errands. Jacob and I decided to get something to eat before returning to La Push. I was hungry and well Jacob was Jacob...he was always hungry. I could only imagine how much time I'd be spending in the kitchen if we were to end up having a future together. Although, I'd more than likely put my foot down in the end and insist we order in or go out to eat at least three or four times a week. I mean, I can't do everything all the time.

We had just ordered our food when Jacob went to the bathroom leaving me alone. I was anxious and a bit paranoid about being alone but the fact that I was in public made me relax a bit. Shane was all about the chase...killing people to get me so soon wasn't anything he would do. I was lucky enough to at least know that much. However, that didn't mean he wouldn't be around trying to scare me...and very likely succeeding.

I reached forward to get my drink when all of a sudden I stopped and pulled back. I turned my head to find that nothing and no one was out of the ordinary. I could have sworn that out of the corner of my eye I saw Shane. If it wasn't him then it was someone who looked exactly like him. It had to be him though because as far as I knew he didn't have an identical twin brother. I'm sure I would have known a long time ago if he did.

By time Jacob returned to the table I was practically shaking like I had been out in the Antarctic snow. There was no doubt in my mind that I had in fact seen Shane. I was already aware that he was around somewhere. Not only that but surely he would be keeping close tabs on me. As if that wasn't enough proof, I knew Shane like the back of my hand...his human self and his vampire self, much to my ultimate dismay.

Jacob stopped right at the end of the table and raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you okay?" he asked curiously and concerned.

"He...he was here," I managed to say.

Jacob was suddenly on red alert and was turning in circles looking around and casing out the restaurant pretty much. "Where?"

"I swear I saw him," I said quietly. "He was here one minute and then gone the next."

Jacob thought quietly for a moment before suggesting, "Maybe we should skip lunch and get you back to the house."

I shook my head and immediately shot down his suggestion. "No, we're staying here."

"Bella..." Jacob started to protest.

I cut him off. "I can't let him ruin every aspect of my life," I told him seriously. "As for you, you can't go after him alone," I added as an afterthought.

Jacob opened his mouth to try and protest again but I beat him to it.

"It's too dangerous, Jacob. And I..." I trailed off.

Jacob stood there quietly waiting for me to finish.

I looked down at the table and whispered, "I can't lose you."

I could feel his eyes burning an unintentional hole right through me as he stared speechless at me.

It was a few minutes, or at least it felt that way, later when he finally sighed. "Alright, you're right about that."

I looked up quickly surprised, eyes wide and jaw dropped, that he had just agreed with me on the matter when not too many days before he was insisting on going after Shane himself.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked around once more.

"Do you think staying here though is important enough?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "It's a start," I answered. "If I run away from something like lunch because of him then I might as well go back to running completely."

"Why didn't he just take the opportunity to take you now?" he questioned quietly leaning down closer to me.

"One, you're here. Two, there are too many people around. Three, before you even ask he won't kill everyone to get to me," I paused and looked around. "He prefers the chase," I finished when I looked back at Jacob.

"I hope I'm not making the wrong decision right now," Jacob stopped talking abruptly. "Okay, we can stay," he said grabbing his chair and moving it around the table closer to me.

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Jacob sat down and answered, "I can see everything from this position."

I swallowed the lump in my throat that had suddenly formed as Jacob's arm brushed mine and heat rushed through me.

All I managed to say was, "Oh, okay."

This was going to be an interesting lunch...I just hoped I would survive it. I mean, being this close to Jacob couldn't be good for my health...in a good way, of course.

**~AIFILAW~**

After lunch, which I did survive, Jacob drove me back to Sam and Emily's.

"Thanks for taking me to Port Angeles," I smiled as we walked up onto the porch.

Jacob shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't mention it," he smiled back. "It was my pleasure."

I chuckled. "I'm sure," I said before I could stop myself.

Jacob raised an eyebrow in amusement.

I immediately avoided all eye contact with him.

"Oops," I thought to myself. "I wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

A moment of silence passed between us.

"Umm...well, I guess I'll see you later then," I said breaking the silence.

Jacob nodded his head in agreement. "Definitely."

I didn't want to say goodbye yet so I purposely thought of something to make sure that I didn't have to.

I looked back up at him. "Thanks for buying lunch, too."

"Again, it was my pleasure," he reassured me.

I didn't know what other not so important thing to say to prolong the inevitable...that is until I decided to speak the truth no matter how slightly embarrassing it would be.

"Is it wrong that I don't want to be away from you just yet?" I asked sincerely.

Our eyes met as Jacob looked intently at me.

He shook his head no. "No," he answered. "But if it is then I have no problem with it being wrong."

"Jake," I said just to say something.

"Yeah?"

I swallowed hard as he seemed to get closer to me. "I um...I don't know...I just..."

Jacob breathed out quietly, "You just what?"

I swear we were getting closer to each other.

"I umm..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

We were suddenly just inches apart. Much to my dismay, right before the gap was closed Jacob suddenly pulled away.

I was confused and annoyed...we were so close, damn it...but before I could ask why he pulled away the door opened and Emily appeared.

Emily looked from Jacob to me as we turned to face her.

"I thought I heard voices out here," she said.

"Hi Emily," I replied.

"Emily," Jacob acknowledged her presence.

"I hate to interrupt but Libby just woke up and she had a nightmare," she spoke sincerely, the look in her eyes proved that her words were the true...not that they needed to, she was a very genuine person in general.

"Darn it," I sighed.

"I just drew her a bath but she refuses to get in," Emily told me. "She says she only wants mommy to give her one."

"Tell her I'll be right there," I said quietly, trying to hide the slight disappointment that I was feeling.

Emily nodded her head and smiled briefly before turning and going back into the house, closing the door behind her.

Jacob turned back around to me.

"Everything okay?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, everything is fine," I assured him. "It's just that when it comes to Libby "I had a nightmare" is just code for I had an accident."

Jacob nodded his head once to show that he understood. "I should get going then."

I looked down at the ground so that he wouldn't see the frown on my face. "Okay, I'll see you later."

I hoped and prayed quietly to myself that he wouldn't hear the sadness and disappointment in my voice.

"Tomorrow," Jacob said.

I lifted my head up. "Why tomorrow?" I asked him...I didn't want to go that long before seeing him again.

Jacob sighed and answered, "I'm on patrol tonight."

I frowned, this time he could see. "Oh," was all I said.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "I could pawn it off on one of the guys and come back," he suggested.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine," I falsely assured him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you..." he started to ask.

I cut him off. "I'll see you later."

I turned and went into the house, closing the door behind me.

Deep down I was secretly hoping that I wouldn't have to tell him to stay...that he would just know and stay on his own. Apparently, that wasn't going to happen though which meant that I was stuck feeling down until tomorrow about the almost kiss...I wish it had been an actual kiss...but there was nothing I could do to change it.

After momentarily daydreaming about kissing Jacob for real, I walked to the bathroom to give Libby her bath.

Better luck next time...hopefully.


	16. Chapter 15 - A Night To Always Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give you all a heads up that this chapter is in fact Rated M...I'm not going into too much detail but still! So turn back now if you don't like to read Rated M scenes.
> 
> Before I forget, I want to thank SparklingFae for reading over a certain part of the chapter for me. :)

I awoke later that night or early morning, whichever it was, to a sound that sounded vaguely like someone knocking. I carefully rolled over onto my other side so that I wouldn't wake up Libby who was dead asleep next to me. When I opened my eyes I was staring out the window and straight at none other than Jacob. He was the last person I would have expected to see standing outside the window.

When he saw me looking at him, he mouthed the words "open up."

I laid there and just stared at him for a few minutes before throwing the covers off of me and getting out of bed. I turned around and placed my pillow where I had been laying just in case Libby rolled over. If she felt that I was gone she'd wake up for sure. Then I turned back and walked over to the window.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" I asked after I opened the window. "I thought it was your turn to patrol?"

"Was being the key word," Jake replied. "I pawned it off on Quil."

"And he was okay with it?" I asked curiously.

Jacob nodded his head. "Once I explained everything to him..."

I cut him off. "What do you mean by that?"

In an instant, Jacob looked like he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner. It didn't take a genius to realize that he had said something that he shouldn't have. What? I don't know. But I was sure that I was going to find out...one way or another. Either he'd tell me or I'd find out on my own.

"Jacob, what exactly did you explain to him?" I asked when he didn't answer my first question.

Without saying a word, Jacob reached his hand out to me.

I looked down at his hand and then back up to him with a look of confusion. "What's going on?" I wondered out loud.

"Come with me and I'll show you what I explained to him," Jacob said reaching in to the room for my hand.

I crossed my arms and stepped back. "Why can't you just tell me?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"It'll be easier to show you," he replied looking at me with a look that I couldn't say no to.

I sighed as I turned around and walked over to where my sweater laid on the chair on the other side of the bed. I picked it up and put it on before making my way back over to the window. I reached forward and placed my hand in his. I slapped my free hand over my mouth to mask my squeal when Jacob reached his free arm around my waist picking me up and pulling me out the window.

Jacob placed me down on the ground and let go of my hand. He turned and closed the window quietly so that Libby wouldn't wake up. That was the last thing that needed to happen. If she woke up and saw Jacob and I sneaking away somewhere together it wouldn't be long before everyone heard about it and we were bombarded with questions that would no doubt end up revealing the truth.

"Come on," he said as he started to walk towards our destination...which I was completely unaware of.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I jogged to keep up with him.

"You'll see," he answered turning his head towards me so that I could see the small grin playing on his lips.

I squinted my eyes in confusion as I slowed to a walk once I had caught up and was walking in sync with him. "Why don't you just tell me?" I questioned slightly annoyed by him keeping me in the dark about what was going on in that mind of his.

"Be patient, Bells," he chuckled. "It won't be long until we're there."

**~AIFILAW~**

I didn't want to complain but by time we made it to the beach my feet were killing me. The one thing I forgot before I let Jacob pull me out the window...my shoes. So imagine my relief when Jacob lead us onto the beach. The wet mud like sand was the perfect soothing remedy for my sore feet. I couldn't have been happier at that point.

We didn't have to walk much longer before we made it to our destination. It was our spot...our log. There was just a minor...no scratch that...a major difference. My eyes began to water as I stood frozen in place staring at the amazing and romantic sight in front of me. Jacob had set out a blanket with a few candles spread out around it in the shape of a heart. It was very simple yet so perfect.

"Oh, Jake," I whispered, my eyes were watery and I couldn't stop staring.

Jacob walked up behind me and gently wrapped his arms around my waist.

I tilted my head back and laid it on his shoulder.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

I turned my head to the side so that I could stare into his eyes. "I love it," I told him quietly.

He smiled. "I'm glad you love it."

"You know that you're amazing right?" I said as more of a statement than a question.

"I've been told a time or two," he replied grinning his sunny grin at me.

"Thank you for this," I smiled back at him. "What lead you to putting this together?" I wondered as I wiggled out of his grip and walked forward.

I didn't have to turn and look to know that he was following me.

"You seemed down earlier," he explained. "It didn't take me long to figure out that it was because we got interrupted."

I sighed and sat down on the blanket. "You always did have a way of reading me," I said looking up at him.

"I still do," he pointed out.

I nodded my head in agreement. "That's true."

He sat down next to me but not close enough for my liking. I scooted over closer to him and laid my head down on his shoulder once again. That was more like it.

I looked up at the sky and smiled. "There are so many stars visible tonight."

"They make the water look inviting don't they?" he asked looking down at me.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Where are you getting at?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not getting anywhere."

I very much doubted him. "Liar," I called him out.

"Am not."

"Am too."

"No."

"Yes."

"Let's go swimming," Jacob said taking me off guard.

My eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me," he grinned. "Let's go swimming."

"But I don't have a bathing suit," I protested.

"Who said anything about a bathing suit?" he questioned me with a completely serious expression on his face.

This time my jaw dropped. Jacob never ceased to shock me. One minute he was the sweetest person, the next he was the biggest flirt. But that's something that I had always loved about him.

"I umm..." I trailed off. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

Ever since the whole Shane incident on the night Libby was born I hadn't been very comfortable with showing off my body to anyone. Myself included. I had trouble just staring at my own self in the mirror. I was extremely self conscious...what with the permanent scar and all that was a constant reminder of the hell that I had gone through since the moment I met Shane.

"Bells," Jacob said moving away and standing up. "Stand up," he ordered but not with any bite to it as he reached his hand down to me.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"You don't have to hide yourself from me," he said quietly cupping my jaw with his hands making me look at him. "You know that I won't judge."

I did know...I knew that very well. He had always loved me for who I was...not what he saw. He saw me for what I was deep down...not for what I was on the outside. Well actually I'm sure he sort of paid attention to what I was like on the outside but the main thing he always cared about was me being me. That being said...

I took a deep breath before saying, "Alright, let's go swimming."

Jacob looked at me, shocked. He was apparently expecting to have to convince me more.

I grinned at him before throwing caution to the wind and running for the water leaving behind a trail of clothes.

"Come on, Jacob!" I called behind me looking over my shoulder to find that he was still standing in the same place as before. "You wouldn't want to miss out would you? This was your idea after all!"

He just stood there watching after me intently.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Suit yourself," I said nonchalantly. "Holy!" I exclaimed as I submerged myself in the freezing cold water.

Alright, so maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I hadn't even been thinking about whether the water would be cold or not.

I turned to retreat from the water and ran smack dab into Jacob.

"Ouch," I moaned.

"I forgot to mention that the water is cold," he chuckled wrapping his arms around me to keep me warm.

"You think," I replied sarcastically.

"You just took me off guard," he said. "And in doing so I forgot to warn you."

"Always expect the unexpected," I grinned before taking him off guard again and dunking him under water.

He resurfaced moments later.

"You little..." he trailed off and returned the favor.

The temperature of the water was the last thing on my mind all of a sudden.

"My bad," he laughed.

I said nothing as I jump started another five or so minutes of water play between us.

It wasn't long before the mood changed from playful to something more...it quickly had become serious and romantic. The water was freezing cold and when I could no longer distract myself from it, I wrapped my legs around Jacob's waist. Never once did a thought of consequence to my action cross my mind as I tried to warm up. Our bodies met and I brushed across his erection, a moan was torn from him the moment I did.

My eyes went wide as saucers and I went to pull away but Jacob quickly wound his arms around my waist to keep my in place. Every time I attempted to wiggle free from his grip, a wave of desire coursed through me. It wasn't long before I got caught up in the pleasure and purposely began to bounce up and down in the water. I rubbed my throbbing core against him, unable to stop myself even if I tried. Jacob had no problem with what I was doing, if anything he was enjoying it just as much as I was.

I wound my arms around his neck tightly and closed my eyes before I leaned back into the water, not once stopping my actions. I was so wrapped up in my need that I almost missed what Jacob did next. My eyes shot open when I felt warmth surround my left nipple. I looked down and just about came right then and there. The sight...the feeling of Jacob's warm mouth on my breast was almost too much.

He grinned up at me and switched to my right breast, giving it the same attention as he had my left one. It wasn't long before I felt the familiar tightening within the pit of my stomach. My breath was shaky as I forced myself to cease my movements. As badly as I wanted to come right then, the urge to have him inside of me when I found my release outweighed it all.

Jacob lifted his head and stared at me. "Why'd you stop?" he asked, confused.

"I want..." I trailed off. "No, I need," I corrected. "You inside me."

He nodded his head in understanding and started swimming back to the beach.

We had barely made it back to the shore before we were all over each other again.

Jacob entered me faster than I could blink and we both moaned in unison at how good it felt.

I had never expected our first time would be like this. The beach was a good place for it to happen, although the wet mud like sand...yeah...that was not ideal. I didn't have it in me though, no pun intended...to argue with the way it worked out.

I was quickly pulled back from my thoughts when I felt Jacob's lips on mine, another thing I had never expected. Our first kiss in a little over five years was happening during sex. We probably shouldn't have rushed this but there was no going back now...not that I wanted to.

Jacob ran his tongue back and forth along the crease of my lips and I parted them without hesitation. His tongue slipped into my mouth, we moaned as our tongues tangled in a battle of dominance. He won control when a particular hard thrust practically turned my brain to mush.

I had been close to coming already before we had made it onto the shore, so it didn't take long before I was writhing beneath him. I squirmed and tried to get more friction, just enough to get me there. Nothing was enough though, I couldn't get positioned right and I wasn't liking that one bit.

Jacob had apparently sensed my frustration and reached down between us to rub my clit hard. His touch was the magic that I needed. I was so close once I felt his thumb on my little button but I wasn't about to be satisfied until I had Jacob come with me. Or at least within seconds of my release. I squeezed my walls around him in a tight grip, in hopes that it would be enough to draw him over the edge with me.

Jacob pulled away with a groan. "Damn Bells!" he hissed through clenched teeth. "Do that again and I won't be able to stop myself from cumming."

I smirked up at him. "That's the point," I moaned out as I squeezed him again.

He didn't cease in rubbing my button and I kept clenching him with my walls. It only took a few more thrusts and rubs before I got my way and we both screamed as we came together.

Jacob went to pull out of me as we came down from our highs but I held him close, not ready to have him be out of me just yet. I was enjoying the feeling of being so full that came from him being inside of me.

"Bella, this is dangerous," he protested. "We didn't use protection."

He did have a point there.

Reluctantly, I let him go and he pulled out of me only to roll onto his back.

"That's not how I had expected it to go tonight." Jacob told me.

"Me neither," I agreed. "But I'm not complaining."

"I'm not either," Jacob said turning his head and looking at me with a goofy, satisfied grin on his face.

A moment of silence passed over us.

"We should do it again," I suggested. "We can take it slower this time."

Jacob's grin grew wider. "I love that idea."

"I'm sure you do," I laughed and rolled over to settle on top of him. I leaned down to press our lips together again.

This was definitely going to be a long night.


End file.
